Old Friends
by ValkyrieCain4Ever
Summary: Dusk, Sanguine and Sanguine's son have been hired by a man to stop someone from destroying a secret Sanctuary organization. Meanwhile, Dusk's daughter has been captured by Moloch's daughter to help with achieving a goal. The two parties' paths cross in a way no one wanted and now they are stuck with a problem bigger then they thought. Valkyrie and Skulduggery are in this!
1. Chapter 1

**Valkyrie and Skulduggery don't come in until chapter nine just to let you know. :)**

Ophelia knew it wasn't going to be easy to capture Vendetta. The vampire was extremely powerful and well trained; not to mention she had been a sorcerer before being turned and her discipline was enhanced senses. And she was the other vampire, Dusk's, daughter so that also put up a problem since she lived with him. Yet through all of these problems, Ophelia had created a plan to surpass each of those obstacles.

The necromancer stood outside of the house, looking up at the window two stories above her head. How to get up their without alerting the vampire within? Simple. Ophelia took out a cloaking sphere and turned the hemispheres opposite each other. Immediately she became invisible to anybody who would look over. Which was highly unlikely since it was about two o'clock in the morning.

Concentrating, Ophelia let the shadows fold around her and when they went away she was standing on the roof. She smirked and went to the window. After peering in, she confirmed that it was Vendetta's room. The vampire herself was not in the room.

Ophelia, as quietly as possible, opened the window and climbed in. Once she had shut and relocked it behind her, the necromancer slipped over and stood behind the door.

Not even five minutes later, Vendetta walked into the room. The vampire was wearing her normal tight, black attire and her long hair shone in the moonlight. She paused, seeming to be sensing something. Ophelia tensed, ready for Vendetta to turn and around grab her. But she simply laid down on the bed.

Vendetta closed her eyes and Ophelia knew that the vampire was dozing. Since vampires didn't need to sleep, but when they didn't change, some had developed the habit of almost sleep. Like the Skeleton Detective and his 'meditating.'

Silently, Ophelia moved to the bedside and looked down at Vendetta. Just then, the cloaking sphere deactivated and she was no longer protected. Immediately Vendetta's eyes snapped open but Ophelia was prepared.

She smiled. "Hello Vendetta," she said inserting the needle into the vampire's neck. "Miss me?"

**Yes, I know it was short but I liked it like this. So, those who have read to two prequels know who Ophelia is, but if you haven't read the two prequels it is okay. More detail on Ophelia will be later so it is okay.**

**REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Vendetta's long, black hair shone in the silver moonlight as she walked up to Ray-Roy. Her electric blue eyes gazed up at him as she smiled; a shocking change from her usual glare._

_Ray-Roy grinned back. "Hey there Pretty Lady," he said. "Whatcha doin' out on this fine night?"_

_"Oh nothing," she said running her hand along his shoulder. "Just felt a bit…. Lonely I guess."_

_"And ya thought I could fix it?"_

_Her eyes gleamed, "Will you?"_

_Ray-Roy wrapped an arm around her waist. "Pretty Lady, I never thought I'd hear you say that."_

_Vendetta's smiled widened and she leaned up to press her lips to his-_

"Ray-Roy. Ray-Roy!"

"Huh?" Ray-Roy Sanguine snapped his head around to look at his father.

Billy-Ray Sanguine shook his head. "Ya got to stay focused boy. Stop daydreamin'."

"I wasn't daydreamin', I was thinkin'."

"I can see that," Sanguine commented dryly. "Hey, I just got a call. A new job."

Ray-Roy brightened immediately. "Great!"

_And maybe Vendetta will be there…..._

…

Once Ray-Roy and Sanguine arrived at riverside, they knew the job was going to be another interesting one. Dusk was there as well, his back to them. Another person, a thin man, was waiting in front of the vampire. Most likely the employer. Ray-Roy grinned. Vendetta might be there after all.

Sanguine led the way down, nearly slipping on the wet slope. Dusk didn't even glance at them as they stopped next to him. Vendetta wasn't there.

The thin man looked at the Texans. "Are you Billy-Ray Sanguine and Ray-Roy Sanguine?"

"Yep," Sanguine nodded. "So what's this ya lookin' for us to do? Murder? Theft? I myself prefer murder but that's just me."

"Allow me to introduce myself," the thin man said. "My name is Steven Wisp. I have called you here because of a recent development I do not like that much and would prefer to disappear."

"And what development would that be?" Ray-Roy asked.

Wisp glanced at him. "Not many people know this," he said. "But centuries ago, the Sanctuaries had come up with the idea of a special task force. A force that would help track and take down murderers and psychopaths such as yourself."

Sanguine and Ray-Roy looked at each other.

"Is that so?" Sanguine spoke shoving his hands in his coat pockets.

"Yes."

"I ain't ever heard of such a thing."

"Yeah," Ray-Roy agreed. "If this is real, then why haven't I ever heard of this? Wouldn't word be out about this?"

"This is a very secretive operation," Wisp explained. "Barely anyone knows about it. And the only ones who do are Sanctuary officials who had a part in it."

"Then how do you know about it?" Ray-Roy pointed out.

Wisp hesitated. "I was one of the people who created it," he said. "A few years after I faked my death to escape the trap I had gotten myself into with this and have been living on my own since."

"So why'd ya call_ us_ here then?" Sanguine asked.

Wisp turned to him. "Because I have recently gotten word that there is someone working to dismantle the whole organization and I can't allow that."

"Why not?"

"Because, ever since it has been created more criminals have been caught then before it was in place. If it's taken out we would lose a massive advantage on fighting crime."

"But why are ya hirin'_ us_ then?" Ray-Roy said. "This whole plan to take down this 'special organization' seems to be a benefit to us criminals. So why aren't ya goin' to the so-called good guys?"

Wisp sighed. "If I go to the Sanctuary they will know I'm alive and I will most likely be punished for faking my death. And through my experience, criminals know other criminals and they hear things we don't. I picked you three because you are all professionals and won't let personal things get in the way. You will do anything for money correct? Well I'm planning on doubling your rates."

Ray-Roy grinned. He liked that.

"Well alright," Sanguine seemed pleased as well. "Where do we start? Who's doin' this?"

"That I don't know," Wisp said. "But whoever it is is well trained and they have an inside source."

"How'd ya figure that?"

"They have to have someone on the inside. Otherwise how would they know who was involved in it or, let alone, that it existed?"

"So where do we start then?"

"Hey, I hired you to do the work. Not me. Go do what you need to do then contact me when you're done. I don't have time for finding out things you should know. Now leave."

**Ray-Roy, you really need to stop day-dreaming. XD**

**REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Vendetta woke up on a table. Her limbs bound down with thick, leather straps. Before opening her eyes, she quickly sensed around her; finding that she was inside a large, silent room. Well, it was silent except for the sound of the heartbeat of a familiar presence was sitting in a chair nearby. Vendetta opened her eyes and looked at the woman.

Ophelia didn't seem satisfied as she woke up, her arms crossed over her chest. "Hello Vendetta."

Vendetta growled. "Ophelia."

"I'm sure you're wondering why I knocked you out with a sedative and kidnapped you and why you're strapped to a table. Don't worry, I'll expla-

Ophelia was cut off as Vendetta ripped the straps off, lunging off the table at her. Ophelia waved her hand and the shadows slammed into Vendetta, pinning her to the far wall. She sighed, straightening her clothes. "Explain. You are a very naughty girl, you know that?"

Vendetta hissed, struggling against the shadows. Ophelia shook her head. "No, no. Please, if you be quiet I'll explain everything."

Vendetta didn't say anything. Just glared.

Ophelia continued. "The reason is, is because I'm going to do something but I need someone who is powerful enough."

"And you think I am?"

"We trained at the same schools, Vendetta. You learned the same stuff I did so you have to be_ at least_ half as good as me."

Vendetta glared. "Why would I help you?"

Ophelia stood up and walked over to her. "Because," she said. "Another thing about training at the same school as you, I know things about you. Things I'm sure you wouldn't ever want to go public."

Vendetta's eyes narrowed.

Ophelia smirked. "Ah, I see you know exactly what I'm thinking of."

"How do you know that I'm not just going to kill you as soon as you put me down?"

"Because, I have given your little secret already out to some colleagues of mine. Don't worry; I've made them swear they won't tell anyone any of this. That would ruin my plan after all if everyone already knew."

"Once again," Vendetta's face gave no hint of anything. "What if I killed you and kept your death a secret until I found out who these people were?"

"Because I have a special symbol carved onto my body that will alert them as soon as my heart has stopped beating. If you try to cut the symbol off, the same thing happens."

She stopped in front of the suspended vampire, the shadows still holding her in place. "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to do what I want when I say it and I don't tell your secret. You be a bad girl and get in the way and don't do what you are told, your secret will be the talk of the criminal world. Do we have a deal?"

Vendetta said nothing.

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far! I really appreciate it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ray-Roy, Sanguine and Dusk walked inside of the known criminal hideout, being ignored by the many others that were situated around the different rooms. After all, they were all criminals here. Sanguine pressed the button for the elevator and the doors dinged open. Once they were on the way up, Ray-Roy spoke.

"So we'll talk to this guy and find out what he knows and hopefully he'll have heard of somethin' or know somethin'."

"Then we act accordingly," Sanguine finished. "Just another day."

A moment of silence went by then Ray-Roy looked at Dusk. "So, your daughter didn't join ya on this one?"

Dusk glanced at him. The vampire was well aware of the Texan's fondness for his only daughter. And he wasn't exactly the biggest fan of that but he trusted Vendetta enough to not intervene in her relations. "No," Dusk said in his normal, scarily calm tone.

"Where is she?" Ray-Roy asked. "Have her own job or taking the day off?"

"I'm not sure."

Ray-Roy frowned. "What'd ya mean? She ain't around?"

"I don't know where she is."

"She missin'?" Sanguine asked in surprise.

Dusk gave a small shrug. "She wasn't home when I changed back this morning."

"Have any idea where she is? Did she leave a note or anythin'?"

"Vendetta isn't one to leave notes. Says if someone found it they could use it to track her down. My guess, if it will shut you both up, is that she's disappeared for another some years and won't come back until she wants to."

"Really? She doesn't even have enough ability to trust she can't even trust you?"

"Nope."

The elevator doors opened on the third floor and they stepped out into the hallway. Ray-Roy wasn't sure what it was, but as they approached the desired door, all of them began to get the feeling that something wasn't right.

They reached the door and exchanged looks. Sanguine grabbed the door handle and turned. Once the door had opened, the eight figures sitting around the table playing cards turned and looked at them. Then they attacked.

Ray-Roy was shoved back against the wall by the one that smelled of stale coffee, the man's big hands around his throat. The wall cracked and crumbled behind him and he sank through, moving away from that spot; taking out his straight razor at the same time. He listened to the vibrations of the fighting on the other side of the wall, timed it then lunged through, tackling a man wearing a stained tank top. He sliced open the man's arm, making him swear in pain. The man snarled and punched him with such force Ray-Roy was thrown into the table, flipping it over.

He was grabbed by the shirt and slammed down into the ground, again and again. Ray-Roy smashed the hilt of his straight razor into the man's skull. The man let go of him and Ray-Roy lashed out, his razor slicing open his chest. He stood up and sent a punch straight into his jaw.

The man fell and the third with a mustache took his place. As Ray-Roy rolled around with him, he glanced his father stabbing one in the gut. Four were on the ground; unconscious or dead Ray-Roy wasn't sure. Dusk was smashing the last one into the wall.

Ray-Roy bared his teeth at the mustached man who was pinning him to the floor and grinned as he shoved his razor into his chest. The man's eyes widened and Ray-Roy shoved him off himself, firing more punches on him until he was unconscious.

Sanguine was brushing himself off as Ray-Roy stood. All of the others were on the ground. Dusk was holding the last man against the wall. The man was big, with a gold chain around his neck. His face was a mess from all the beatings Dusk did to him. Blood dripped from his nose.

"Do not take that attack personally," the man said. "My little group and I don't exactly like outsiders."

"No problem," Sanguine said. "So buddy, are ya Octavio Douglas?"

The man glared then nodded. "Yes, what do you people want?"

"Information," Ray-Roy said. "Word is you're the guy to go to if ya need information. Is that true?"

Octavio sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"What have ya heard about someone wanting to take down a secret Sanctuary task force?"

Octavio raised an eyebrow. "That? Yeah, I've heard things about it."

"What'd ya know?" Sanguine asked.

"Who is doin' it, how they plan on doin' it and what they have done already."

"I don't know much," Octavio said. "But I do know who ever the ringleader is, ransacked a weapons vault three nights ago."

"Where?" Ray-Roy said.

"Down in Timber to the South-East of Dublin. You may need to fight or sneak your way in since it's a Sanctuary weapons vault but other than that it's not ultra-difficult once you get past the security cameras and sensors. And the laser grids and Cleavers but still."

"Alright, we get it." Sanguine scowled.

"So I guess this means we'll be breakin' into a weapons vault," Ray-Roy said.

"Yes son," Sanguine agreed. "Yes it does."

**I'm home sick today so I'm posting a couple chapters today.**

**Dexter Jackson: Actually, I'm thinking this is going to be a series. Currently, I have three other stories after this one plus the backstories and I am planning to have a spoof with these characters that will come out later. Sorry, this reply took so long. I got distracted. XD**

**Reviews are loved. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Dusk led the way over to the side of the buildings, quickly disabling that side of the building's security system once they got there. He had taken his serum so that he wouldn't turn when the sun went down in ten minutes. They paused next to the wall and Sanguine took out the map he had gotten earlier of the weapons vault.

After checking the route they had planned once more, Sanguine put away the map and put a hand on Dusk's shoulder. The three stepped back into the wall and emerged on the other side into a well-lit corridor. The Cleaver patrol would be going by this area in about five minutes, so they had to move quickly to avoid being detected.

Ray-Roy poked his head around the corner then gestured to them and they continued down the corridor. Sanguine cut the security cameras' wires with his razor when they came to an exposed wire. Dusk looked at the map, glancing at the route they had drawn in red.

Just down the corridor and two left turns, the Commissioner's office would be the third door on the right. After disabling the security door, they would take out the guards stationed there quickly and quietly then go through the file on the break-in.

Sanguine suddenly grabbed them both and pulled them back against the wall. A moment later, a Sanctuary official walked by, reading from a file. He didn't even glance in their direction. They continued on, reaching the office without incident.

They paused at the corner, looking around at the two Cleavers stationed on either side of the doorway. Sanguine and Dusk moved up, the Cleavers turned to them but too late to stop Sanguine from stabbing the first one and Dusk to snap the second one's neck. After getting rid of the bodies, they stepped into the office and shut the door behind them.

The shelves were packed with files and different objects, a large desk sat in the middle, the top covered in papers. Sanguine made his way over to that and began to go through it. Dusk and Ray-Roy went to the shelves.

After a few minutes, Sanguine called the others over. He laid out a file on top of the desk and opened it up, spreading it out so that they could read it. The papers said that the night before, two unknown people broke into the weapons vault with about two dozen Hollow Men. They managed to get away with over half the arsenal inside of the building, killing ten Cleavers and destroying Sanctuary properties.

Along with the report were pictures of the scene. Mostly it was damage like broken doors and crushed things. But along with that, blood was splashed all over the walls. It pooled on the floor and dripped from the ceiling. It reminded Dusk of his daughter, Vendetta's, technique. The same brutality and skill that Vendetta had somehow managed to capture when she killed.

Dusk frowned. That morning Vendetta hadn't been home. Of course, he hadn't been worried. She did that sort of thing all the time. But still, looking at the pictures of the crime scene he couldn't help but think. Could Vendetta be behind this?

He shook his head. No, why would she do that? What would she have to gain by taking down some secret Sanctuary organization?

"It says here one of the culprits was a necromancer."

Dusk looked at Sanguine as the Texan read a separate sheet of paper.

"The other they aren't sure, but they say that they suspect them to be a vampire."

Dusk didn't say anything.

Ray-Roy frowned and looked at Dusk. "If it turns out there's another vampire goin' up against us, you're gonna leave aren't ya?"

"Most likely," Dusk said. "But they said that they weren't sure so I'll take those chances until we know for certain."

Sanguine nodded in agreement. "Alright then."

He closed the file then put it away, except for a sheet of paper that he shoved into his pocket. "This paper has a list of possible subjects they've already got lined up. We'll start with that."

Sanguine put his hand on Dusk's shoulder and they once again tunneled away. Dusk could hear the Earth shifting around them; pitch blackness the only thing he was able to see. Then silver light spilled out and they shot out of the ground as the Cleavers pounced.

Dusk swore and dove down, rolling away from the scythes. Ray-Roy had disappeared back into the ground. Sanguine was being driven back; the Texan nearly fell over as he stumbled over his own feet but he managed to get his footing back in time to duck a blade. Dusk lunged at the nearest Cleaver, slamming his fist into the visored helmet.

The Cleaver took a step back and Dusk pressed him back. He sent punch after punch after punch into them, not giving the Cleaver any time to recover. Another came up behind him and Dusk had to step away to avoid the blade.

The newcomer went to take a step forward when a hand reached out of the ground and grabbed their ankle. The Cleaver disappeared into the ground. Dusk turned and saw two more Cleavers coming towards him.

He growled and went on the offensive. Using his athleticism and unnatural abilities, Dusk managed to stay out of the way of the scythes, getting in close to deliver a few blows then leaping back out of range.

Once he had snapped both of their necks Dusk looked around, seeing Sanguine finish off a third Cleaver with his straight razor. Ray-Roy drug the seventh and final Cleaver into the ground then came up.

"Dang those Cleavers are scrappers," Ray-Roy grumbled rubbing the side of his face. "Got me right in the jaw too."

Sanguine wiped the Cleavers' blood off his razor and fixed his sunglasses. "Well, so much for being stealthy."

"I was," Dusk replied. "Don't know about you and that klutz of a son you have there."

"Hey!" Ray-Roy said indignantly. "I'm right here ya know!"

Sanguine scowled. "He's better than that crazy daughter of yours."

Dusk growled. Sanguine backed off. "Sorry, sorry. But you started it."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. It was Ray-Roy's."

"Your right. Ray-Roy, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"What! Why?" Ray-Roy cried.

"You're the one who had to be an unbalanced oaf that tripped over the doorway when we were getting' rid of those first Cleavers. If ya hadn't done that, then Dusk wouldn't have called ya a klutz and we wouldn't be in this mess."

Ray-Roy threw his arms in the air. "Wow. Real mature_ dad_."

"Don't go usin' that sarcasm on me Ray-Roy-

"As much as I would love to continue watching you two bicker," Dusk interrupted. "But we have more pressing matters to take care of."

Sanguine straightened up and nodded. "Right. Sorry."

"So who's first on the list?" Ray-Roy asked.

Sanguine pulled out the crumpled sheet of paper. "A man named Scott Hazard."

"Well then," Ray-Roy fixed his sunglasses. "Let's go pay Mr. Hazard a visit."

**PLEASE PLEASE_ PLEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEE FAVORITE AND FOLLOW AND REVIEW! :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

They had paid 'visits' to over half the list and still hadn't found any idea of who they were looking for. It was already mid-afternoon on the first day and Sanguine was beginning to get impatient. The Texan sighed and looked at the paper again.

"Clair White is next. Please, let this one be the one we're lookin' for."

"Please don't jinx it," Ray-Roy mumbled.

They reached the door of the red brick house. Sanguine knocked and a few seconds later a young brunette woman answered the door. As soon as she saw who they were her eyes widened and she turned and bolted.

Sanguine swore and they gave chase. Dusk got ahead easily and with a few seconds was running alongside White. He grabbed her arm just as she went to run into the kitchen.

"Don't try to run again," Dusk growled pushing her into a chair.

A few minutes later, she was tied firmly to the chair and Sanguine, Ray-Roy and Dusk were sitting or, in Dusk's case, standing around her.

"So," Sanguine said from where he was sitting in an armchair. "Your name is Clair White, correct? Necromancer?"

"You can't prove anything," White snapped. "I swear don't know anything."

"Know what?" Ray-Rou asked. He was sprawled out on the couch, his feet propped up on the arm and his hands behind his back.

"Oh you know, don't play dumb. You're just trying to get me to crack. But it won't work. I won't give your boss the satisfaction. I'm surprised you haven't killed me yet. Isn't that what you want?"

"Um," Sanguine said. "Look. We ain't gonna kill ya. Or at least right now. But we were wonderin' if you knew anythin' bout the assault on a Sanctuary weapon's vault a couple days ago. Bunch of stuff was broken and they managed to get away with over half the arsenal. Ring any bells?"

White blinked. "I heard about that. Don't know much though."

"What do ya know?" Ray-Roy spoke up.

"That two people broke in and got some stuff. The reason I thought you guys were here was because the head of things like that heard that I was in the area and wants to keep me quiet."

"Who's that?"

White hesitated. "Jeff Rascal. He's the leader of the town's sorcerer gang. He and his bunch enjoy doing stuff like that so you might want to talk to him."

"Where will we find him?" Sanguine asked.

"The old barn just out of town. Go south and about two miles from here and you should see a big old barn. Can't miss it. Now can you untie me?"

Sanguine grinned. "Sure thing."

**Sorry this one is so short, I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**Please Favorite, follow and review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

After taking care of White, the three went out to find the old barn. Sure enough, the large, dilapidated building was just where White had said it would be. Two miles out of town, surrounded by a field of waist length weeds with pieces of rusted farm machinery. Sort of like Aranmore farm, Sanguine reflected.

They walked up to the two burly men standing guard at the door. Sanguine smiled and stepped forward. "Hey there," he said cheerfully. "My friends and I need to come in to talk to your boss, Jeff Rascal. Mind if we come in?"

The guard on the right narrowed his eyes. "Why do you want to see him?"

"Personal reasons. Now, we can do this the hard way or the easy way."

The two guards leaned in intimidatingly.

Ray-Roy grinned. "I hoped you would pick that."

He stabbed the first one in the gut while Sanguine grabbed the other and slit his throat. Dusk moved past them and broke the lock on the door then opened it. Ten more large men stood up immediately. The largest stepped forward and Sanguine flicked his straight razor. "I'll take care of him."

He got up close and went stab him but the guy moved at the last second, grabbing Sanguine by the collar of his jacket and slamming him into a table. Sanguine felt the air rush out of his body as he was slammed down a second time.

He snarled and slashed the guy's wrists open. The guy screamed and dropped him. Sanguine stabbed him in the back then moved onto the next one. The air rippled as he ran towards the new target and Sanguine found himself landing on a pile of old hay bales. He rolled off, flopping into the loose straw and a second later someone was kicking him repeatedly.

Sanguine swore and gripped the foot. He twisted so that they fell down next to him and he got on top. After slicing open his neck. Sanguine stumbled to his feet. He saw Dusk finishing off the last one while Ray-Roy walked up to Jeff Rascal, who had watched the show silently.

"Okay Rascal," Ray-Roy said stopping in front of him. "Talk."

"About what? Because I know a lot of things so you need to be more specific."

"About the raid on the Sanctuary's weapon vault two nights ago," Dusk said coming up.

"Ah yes, and why do you think I'll even_ tell_ anything?"

"Because if not," Ray-Roy beamed. "We have our ways."

Rascal laughed. "Do your worst."

**Violett-Rose Pleasant: Sorry, for not getting back sooner. I was really tired the last chapter I published so I was in a hurry to post a chapter. I might have Valkyrie and Skulduggery in this at a later point, like the bad guys run into them or Valkyrie and Skulduggery help them do something. I'm not sure.**

**Who else thinks those two should be in this story at some point?**

**REVIEW! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Dusk, Ray-Roy and Sanguine walked out of the barn, Ray-Roy threw the teeth they had pulled out of Rascal into the grass then wiped the blood on his pants. Racal himself most likely wouldn't be discovered for a few days, along with his henchmen.

"Okay," Sanguine said. "So we head back into town to the wharf. Apparently, the people we've been tailing have their little hideout inside one of the storage buildings. We'll go there right now, kill whoever it is then collect our payment. Simple."

Ray-Roy smirked. "It's great being a criminal."

…..

Night had nearly fallen by the time the three reached the correct storage building. They tunneled up onto the top of the roof and made their way over to a sky light. Once the lock and security alarm were disabled, they climbed inside the building onto the second floor walk-way.

Looking over the railing, they could see the very bottom of the storage unit. The ceiling was lined with industrial lights that had dust and cobwebs matted all over them. Boxes and crates were stacked to the ceiling, piled on shelves. The only light source came from the rising moon that shone through the skylights.

Ray-Roy moved to the nearest box and opened it with his razor. He looked inside. "Hey guys," he called. Dusk and Sanguine came over and looked inside. "Looks like we found the missin' weapons," Sanguine said looking at the mass of guns.

After checking out a few other containers it was obvious they had found their target's storage place. "So now what?" Ray-Roy said.

"We'll wait until our target shows up," Dusk said. "Then kill him."

"And get our money," Sanguine finished with a smirk.

They went down to the lower level to wait, standing behind a large shelf. Ray-Roy had just gotten settled when he heard rustling next to him. Frowning, Ray-Roy turned and froze up. He tapped Sanguine's arm, alerting his father. Dusk looked up as well, sensing something was wrong.

The Hollow Man, its limbs weighed down by bulky fists and feet, looked at them with a blank stare. Ray-Roy smirked, realizing there was only one. A light flicked on, illuminating the army of the paper creatures behind the first.

Ray-Roy's smile disappeared and he swore. Sanguine flicked open his straight razor while Dusk growled. The three looked at their opposition for a moment then attacked. Hollow Men were not hard to fight really, just slice open their skin in one place and they deflate.

Ray-Roy ducked a punch then swiped with his razor. Paper skin flew in the air and all Ray-Roy could smell was the stench of the gas coming from the Hollow Men. Sanguine and Dusk were quick in attacking as well and within a few minutes the entire was reduced to shreds and a bad smell.

Sanguine gagged. "This is why I hate Hollow Men."

Ray-Roy brushed some of the skin off his suit. "No kiddin'."

Sanguine went to say something else when a voice drifted down from the darkness.

"What are you doing here."

The three men whirled around and looked up. If Ray-Roy had eyes, they would have widened in shock.

Vendetta stood on the catwalk, her long black hair falling over her shoulder; her face in half-shadows. She glared down at them, anger evident in her stance.

"Vendetta?" Sanguine said, recovering faster than the others. "What're ya doin' up there?"

"I said," Vendetta growled. "_What are you doing here_."

"We're here to get rid of someone, now what are you doing here? You're gonna blow our cover."

"I believe it's a bit too late for that."

Ray-Roy watched a second woman, this one with brown hair; walk over to stand beside Vendetta. Vendetta stiffened and she appeared to be grinding her teeth together.

"Ophelia," Vendetta growled. "Looks like you have a problem on your hands."

Ophelia smirked. "Oh no._ I_ don't. After all, I have_ you_ to take care of this problem_ for_ me."

"You want me to kill another vampire and two hit-men?"

"Are you saying you won't? Is the vicious and deadly Vendetta who doesn't care about anyone suddenly unable to kill someone? Or are you just being rebellious?"

Vendetta's eyes narrowed and something seemed to pass between them. Then Vendetta turned and jumped over the railing. She landed easily on the ground and straightened up, her eyes glowing in the dark. Ray-Roy looked at the others, unsure of what to do. Sanguine appeared just as bewildered while Dusk simply looked at his daughter.

Then Vendetta lunged and Sanguine grabbed Dusk as the three sank into the ground.

**REVIEW! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

They tunneled to a nearby park, erupting out of the ground. Sanguine spun to Dusk.

"What do we do now!" he yelled. "Now we have Vendetta to worry about? This job is becomin' more complicated then I wanted it to."

"Calm down," Dusk said.

"Calm? I'm calm. Of course I'm calm. Why wouldn't I be? Oh. Right. Because now we_ have a psychotic vampire after us_."

"Who will not kill me because of the code."

"That don't mean anythin'! If she really needed to get rid of ya, she could just hire someone to do it for her."

Dusk didn't any anything.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Ray-Roy said, his voice bitter. "No matter how much we delude ourselves, the full-out truth is that that vampire, no matter how hot and sexy, is a vicious, psychotic, paranoid creature that wants nothin' more then to rip out our throats and drain our blood. I've seen that look in her eyes when she's killin' and I know you see it too. She. Is._ Insane_. No offense Dusk."

"None taken."

"So what do we do now?"

"We continue on like nothing is wrong," Dusk said. "Obviously Vendetta is going to do the same so we have to treat her like an enemy."

"Then what'll be our next move?"

Sanguine thought for a moment then sighed. "I think I have an idea."

….

Valkyrie Cain sat on the couch in Skulduggery's house, a bowl of popcorn in her lap and a liter of soda next to her. Her gaze was fixed on the TV screen, like it had for the last two hours.

"You really should let some light in here," Skulduggery Pleasant said walking in and opening the shades.

Valkyrie hissed and threw a blanket over her head, trying to block out the light. Skulduggery strode over and flicked off the TV then ripped the blanket off of Valkyrie. "You really need to get some air. When was the last time you went outside? Three days ago?"

"Four and a half actually," Valkyrie said.

"Get out."

Skulduggery pulled Valkyrie up and, despite her protests, shoved her out the door. Valkyrie immediately tried to turn the handle but he had locked it. She swore and banged on it. "Hey! Let me back in!"

"Not for a couple hours," was Skulduggery's only reply from the other side of the door.

Valkyrie growled, but after a couple minutes of yelling and threatening, she finally gave up and stomped away down the driveway.

"Stupid Skulduggery," she muttered. "I'll show him."

Valkyrie went to pull her phone out to call someone but remembered she left it on the coffee table. She stopped and swore. Great. Now she had nothing to do. A few minutes went by. She kicked a stone. She sighed. Valkyrie looked around then saw something lying in the road.

Curious, she walked over and realized it was dead raccoon. With nothing better to do, Valkyrie found a stick and began to poke it. After about five minutes, she heard a familiar rumbling noise.

She turned around and saw Dusk, Sanguine and a man Valkyrie recognized from the year before as Sanguine's son, Ray-Roy. They saw her and Sanguine and Ray-Roy smiled.

"Hey there lil' Darlin'!" Sanguine said brightly. "We were just lookin' for ya."

"Are you here to kidnap, maim, kill or torture me?" Valkyrie asked.

"Actually, no. We're here to talk to you and your partner. Where is he by the way?"

Valkyrie waved the stick towards Skulduggery's house. "Probably sitting in his hat room brushing his hats," she grumbled crossing her arms. "Just to rub it in."

Ray-Roy frowned. "Rub what in?"

"The fact that he's inside a nice, air conditioned house with TV and un-natural lighting. He kicked me out about five minutes ago saying that 'I needed to get some fresh air.' So what if I haven't gone outside for four a half days? I have nothing _to _do out here so I've been poking that dead raccoon until you came along. Now, what do you need?"

"Well we need to speak to both you and Mr. Funny Bones," Sanguine said. "Can ya get him out here?"

"I can try." Valkyrie dropped the stick then walked up to the door. She banged her fist on it. "Skulduggery! Sanguine, Dusk, and Ray-Roy are here to talk to us!"

"No way!" Skulduggery's voice was muffled by the door. "This is obviously just a ploy to get me to open the door so that you can hit me with a stick and get inside! Just like last week!"

Valkyrie turned to look at the others. "Just a second."

She walked further into the yard, picking up a rock. She looked at it for a moment, testing its weight then hurled it at the house.

_Smash!_

The window shattered and a moment later Skulduggery was heard as he yelled at Valkyrie. "_Valkyrie_!"

Skulduggery burst out of the door, completely ticked off. Valkyrie pointed at the other three, who were watching in silence. "They did it. I told them not to."

"Hey what?" Sanguine piped up. "Nuh uh. Not true."

"What are you doing here?" Skulduggery said. "And I know it was Valkyrie."

Valkyrie scowled.

"We're here," Dusk said. "Because we need some information."

"What kind of information?"

"On a secret Sanctuary organization that uses psychopaths to find criminals with the same mind set."

Valkyrie frowned, plain out confused.

"Ah," Skulduggery said. "Maybe we should go inside."

**Sorry this chapter took longer, I went down to see some family to celebrate my Grandma's birthday. Awesome time.**

**REVIEW! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

They sat in the living room, Sanguine and Ray-Roy on the couch while Skulduggery was in the armchair. Dusk stayed standing and Valkyrie was in the kitchen looking for something to eat. She dug around for a few minutes, grumbling about how Skulduggery needed to get more food soon, before finally choosing a bag of potato chips. She came back in and flopped onto the floor, opening the bag as Skulduggery began to speak.

"Why do you need to know?" Skulduggery asked. "And Valkyrie, don't wipe your fingers on the rug after you eat those."

Valkyrie scowled.

"Because," Sanguine explained. "We've been hired to get rid of someone who's been trying to take down one but in order to better understand what they are plannin' on doin' next we need to figure out more about this secret organization thing."

"Which one? Because there are a lot."

"The one that uses certain people with a certain mind set to catch criminals like them," Sanguine said.

"Ah yes, that one. Very intriguing one I always thought. What do you need to know about it?"

"Everythin' that ya know."

Skulduggery nodded slowly. "Okay then. A few centuries ago, the crime rate in the sorcerer community was at a new high. It was so bad, that there weren't enough people to cover it all. Cleavers were still being developed and the Grand Mage at the time was not a very good Grand Mage. Luckily, there were a few people who actually had some sense, and they got together and acted because the Grand Mage wasn't.

"They put together a program, tracking down children and young teenagers who show signs of being one of the dangerous killers that lined the streets at the time. After getting these certain people, they would assess them to make sure that they were who they seemed and, if they were, were added to the team to be trained. Those who didn't pass went back to wherever they came from.

"After this program was put in place, crime rates went down, law breaking going back down to a manageable level. The program I believe is still in place right now, locating and taking down criminals such as yourself."

"Do ya know of any enemies to this thing?" Ray-Roy asked.

"Regular criminals who don't want to be caught sure but I can't think of anyone in particular."

Sanguine nodded. "Alright then. Now, I guess we need to go on about our business. Nice talkin' to ya."

The three men moved to go to the door but Skulduggery called out making them stop.

"Actually," Skulduggery said. "Since it seems that this mystery person is trying to take down a_ Sanctuary_ organization this is now a_ Sanctuary_ matter. So me and Valkyrie will now tag along."

"Wait what?" Sanguine said. "No way. That ain't happenin'."

"If this situation is serious," Skulduggery said. "Then the Sanctuary will soon know and can you guess who will be on the job? That's right. Me and my combat accessory there. So either way we are going to get involved and I think this will be a lot more simple If you guys just let us help instead of having to fight with you. Okay? Okay. So, I believe the first thing to do is figure out who this mystery person is."

"Actually," Dusk said. "We already know who it is. And it isn't just one."

Skulduggery cocked his head. Valkyrie frowned. "Who is it?"

Dusk hesitated. "I'm sure you remember my daughter Vendetta."

"That crazy psycho who went nuts and started killing everyone?" Skulduggery said.

Dusk glared. "Yes."

"Ah."

"But it isn't just her," Dusk continued. "Moloch's daughter, Ophelia, is leading this as well."

Skulduggery seemed surprised. "Moloch has a daughter?"

"Yes. Although, she and Vendetta do not get along so I am surprised that they are working together."

"Do you think they have been hired to do this?" Valkyrie asked finishing the chips and wiping her fingers on her trousers. "I mean, since those two hate each other. I saw it myself."

Dusk thought for a moment then shrugged. "It's possible I suppose. Probably more likely that than anything else."

"Then I suppose we had better start with finding out if there is a big boss controlling all of this," Skulduggery said standing up. "Now Valkyrie, where's my hat? I swear I put it on the table."

"Kitchen counter."

"Excellent. Let me get my hat and we'll be on our way."

…..

They arrived at the Sanctuary, walking through the front doors with Skulduggery cheerfully telling Tipstaff to leave the criminals alone and led the way to the Throne Room where Ghastly Bespoke was busy flicking through the TV channels on the TV set up to entertain the Elders while they were bored. Ghastly scowled.

"Stupid daytime television," he muttered. "There's nothing good on."

"That's the mortals for you," Grand Mage Erskine Ravel said slouching in his throne. "Completely ignores the fact that there are still people in the world who stay at home and want to watch some TV."

"I wish," Madame Mist, the third Elder, said. "That we would get rid of this TV and instead discuss matters."

"If you look in the dictionary and look up boring that is the exact definition they use," Ravel said.

"Hey guys!" Valkyrie called. "Just wondering, has my package arrived yet?"

Ghastly shook his head. "Sorry. Nothing yet."

"Dang it!"

"And another thing," Ravel said. "The postal service. Come on! Those mortals_ have_ to know there are certain packages in the world that need to be delivered sooner than others."

"Why don't they come up with a system for that," Ghastly murmured.

"Exactly!" Ravel then noticed the three criminals standing behind Skulduggery and Valkyrie. "Hey," he said. "Aren't those guys supposed to be in handcuffs…?"

Ghastly looked over and frowned. "You're right. Skulduggery, normally I try not to question your methods, but_ why_ on earth are some of the most wanted men standing behind you like they belong here?"

"Ah yes," Skulduggery said. "That."

The next few minutes Skulduggery explained the problem, the Elders listening in silence.

"You know what," Ravel said when Skulduggery finished. "I think I remember hearing earlier this morning about an attack on a smaller Sanctuary base in downtown Dublin. They said that Hollow Men stormed the place and that a woman was with them."

"Did they get a description of her?"

"They didn't get a clear look, but what they could tell she was dressed in black and she was possibly a vampire."

Valkyrie, Skulduggery, and the three criminals exchanged looks. Ghastly looked confused. "What'd I miss?"

"The people we believe to be going against," Skulduggery explained. "Is Vendetta and Moloch's daughter Ophelia."

Ghastly and Ravel stared while Mist remained as composed as always.

"Moloch has a_ daughter_?" Ravel said in shock.

"Apparently so, and she and Vendetta have possibly been hired to destroy the not-so-secret-anymore organization."

"So it sounds like Vendetta led an army of Hollow Men into the Sanctuary base," Valkyrie piped up. "And did what exactly?"

"Other than create massive bills for new furniture, she broke into the office, and downloaded highly confidential information onto a thumb drive she brought with her."

"Oh."

"So we know that Vendetta and Ophelia are working together," Skulduggery said. "And that their objective is to take down an organization. So far, they have attained weapons, ammunition and now confidential Sanctuary information. We need to concentrate on finding out if there is a big boss and what their next move will be."

"Do you have any idea of where to start Detective Pleasant?" Mist asked in her soft voice.

"I have an idea."

**I am sooooooooooo orry or the abnormally long wait! I had mid-terms on Thursday and Friday at school and I have my violin solo coming up on Saturday so I've been super busy lately and stuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and please REVIEW! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

After checking on the new army of Hollow Men, Vendetta walked down into the courtyard of Serpine's castle. Ophelia had decided it to be their permanent base on account that it was out of the way and since so many things had happened in it their opponents would think it to be too easy for them to stay there. Vendetta thought it was the stupidest excuse ever.

She entered the courtyard, the wind playing with her hair and clothes. The sky was grey, looking like it was going to rain within the hour. Vendetta looked around for something to do. After getting the information and giving it to Ophelia to examine, she had checked the Hollow Men army that was being rebuilt then found herself with nothing to do but stand around and think.

Vendetta wasn't entirely sure what she going to do with this predicament. Ophelia was good, Vendetta hated to admit. But that was expected since both had trained at some of the same places. They had always butted heads, at each other's throats constantly.

The teachers even had to break up brawls between the two many times, both girls being punished for misconduct. And now, Ophelia had Vendetta cornered and Vendetta hated it. But from what Vendetta had learned in the many years she had been alive was that there was always a way out. She just needed to find it.

Now there was a new problem as well. Sanguine, Ray-Roy and her father being the culprits. Why did have to be them of all people to be going against? All three were powerful and very good at their jobs, Sanguine she had no problem killing. But Ray-Roy and Dusk were another matter.

Ray-Roy being killed was not a very good thing in her opinion. Mostly because she didn't want to lose her punching bag. Dusk on the other hand, wasn't just her father. He was also a vampire and their code forbade them from killing their only kind and she, like Dusk, were strong followers of that code.

All three were also very dangerous, and since they were now on opposite sides, if all three went at her at once she wasn't sure she could take them. Motion from behind alerted her and she quickly distinguished Ophelia coming up behind her.

The blond stopped next to her and looked around; they stood in silence for a minute.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried anything yet," Ophelia said without looking at her. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

Vendetta didn't respond.

"Still don't like to talk huh? Looks like nothing has changed with you, still the same girl I knew all those years ago. Has anything changed? At all? Obviously you've grown up, faced the horrors of the world, but have you, as a person, changed?"

"Why does it matter?" Vendetta finally said.

Ophelia shrugged. "What can I say? I'm curious."

"I wouldn't tell you even if I wanted to."

"Why not?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I have trust issues."

"You are right. But still, why no… resistance to this whole thing? I'm surprised you haven't tried to stop me."

"Why would I care?"

"If my sources on you are correct, you have your reasons."

"That was centuries ago."

"Still, doesn't it leave any impression on you?"

"Go away," Vendetta growled.

Ophelia smirked. "Still short-tempered aren't you? And finally showing some emotions after so long."

"I don't have emotions."

"You have anger."

"That is different."

"Very true."

Another minute of silence went by.

"I understand why you have enlisted me with your goal," Vendetta spoke. "But I don't know why you even want this."

Ophelia's eyes narrowed. "I would rather that be my secret and mine alone."

"I get that. But I thought I knew you fairly well, obviously something happened between you and this organization and now you want to take it down in revenge."

Ophelia's fists clenched. "Shut up."

"Now who's short-tempered?"

Ophelia snarled and wheeled around to punch her but Vendetta easily side-stepped the attack and grabbed the other by the throat, slamming her into the wall.

"We may have trained at the same schools," Vendetta growled. "But that does not make us equals. And when the time comes to_ really_ show who's stronger, you're going to see_ exactly_ what I can do."

With that, Vendetta let go of her and walked back into the castle.

**Review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Ray-Roy walked down the London streets with his hands in his pockets. Pleasant had asked the Elders if there were any other places that could be the next target of the raids. The Elders had suggested a secret Irish Sanctuary Cleaver base they had on English turf that they had never told the London Sanctuary about.

"They might strike there to try to weaken us," Ravel had said. "So that would be one of my best bets."

And now here they were, their little group taking turns watching the Cleaver base in groups of two. Pleasant and Cain were currently on their shift while himself, Sanguine and Dusk were off on their own. Ray-Roy wondered what Vendetta was doing and he found himself hoping he wouldn't end up fighting her. With all of his strength and power, he highly doubted he could beat a vampire. Remembering his run in with Caelan, Ray-Roy only felt his guess become more fact.

He stopped on a street corner and took out his phone, checking to make sure it wasn't time for his shift yet. Humming, he put the phone back in his pocket and went to cross the street when something landed on him. Ray-Roy groaned, a weight holding him down on the sidewalk. He looked up and saw his sunglasses laying a few feet away from him. Quickly looking around to make sure no mortals saw that he had no eyes, Ray-Roy reached over and grabbed the glasses, putting them back on.

Another moan brought his attention to what had landed on him and he twisted his head around to look.

"Shoe?" he said in disbelief.

Spring-heeled Jack's daughter lifted her head, putting a hand to her forehead as she turned to him. Her eyes widened.

"Oh! Ray-Roy! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!"

Shoe scrambled off him, watching as Ray-Roy stood up, dusting himself off. He grunted. "It's alright. I'm fine."

He frowned at Shoe. "Where'd ya come from."

Shoe scowled. "Scratch kicked me off the roof."

"Why?"

"He got mad because I keep winning Hide and Seek."

"Oh."

"So how've ya been?" Shoe asked. "I haven't seen ya in so long. What's it been? Seven months? Wow time goes fast."

Ray-Roy shrugged. "I'm pretty good. I'm here with my Daddy, Dusk, Cain and Pleasant."

"Why's that?" Shoe suddenly seemed to brighten.

"Sanctuary business. Sort of."

Ray-Roy explained the situation briefly, Shoe listening and nodding.

"Have ya seen anythin' at all?" Ray-Roy asked. "Or your brother or father? Come on, ya gotta have_ something_."

Shoe thought for a moment. "I think I saw somethin' goin' on down at the docks but I'm not sure if it's them. There were a bunch of Hollow Men but that's all I know."

Ray-Roy nodded. "Thanks Shoe, I owe ya one."

Shoe beamed. He turned to leave but Shoe called out making him stop.

"Hey!" she said indignantly. "Ya ain't gonna just leave me like this."

"Well what am I gonna do?" Ray-Roy asked. "I have to be back for my shift in five minutes and I'll have to sprint to make it in time."

"I want to help."

Ray-Roy sighed. "Alright. But you're gonna have to talk it over with the others too."

She nodded and they raced back to the stake out position. When they arrived, Sanguine was waiting for them. Cain was cracking her neck while Pleasant talked on the phone. Dusk stood off to the side with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sorry I'm late," Ray-Roy said, slightly breathless. "I met up with someone."

Everyone looked at Shoe who waved. "Hi."

Sanguine frowned. "What're ya doin' here?"

"I want to help."

"Why?" Cain said.

"I'm bored. And I'm tryin' to avoid my brother any ways."

"I'm not even going to ask why."

Pleasant shrugged. "Sure she can help. If an army is being built up, with undoubtedly Infected soon since Vendetta is a vampire and Ophelia's father is Moloch, then we're going to need all the help we can get."

Shoe grinned. "So," she said. "Has Pale Face shown up yet?"

Dusk growled and bared his teeth. "I hope that isn't my daughter you are talking about."

Shoe held up her hands.

"No," Pleasant said. "Neither of the women have shown up. So far it's been pretty quiet."

"Yeah," Sanguine said. "But they could show up at any minute so get to it you two."

"Wait what?" Rau-Roy interjected. "I thought you and I were on this shift."

"We_ were_ but now that you've brought_ that_ along," Sanguine jerked his thumb at Shoe.

Shoe scowled.

"Then you will be teamed up with her. Dusk and I will be a group so that you and Shoe there can be a couple."

Pleasant clapped his hands together. "Great, now that that's settled I am taking Valkyrie to get something to eat and you two," he pointed at Dusk and Sanguine, "Can go do whatever you want. We'll meet back up here in a couple hours, and if someone sees anything call the others and we'll regroup. That sound good? No? Yes? Great, now let's get going."

**Please please please please PLEASE review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Ray-Roy and Shoe sat in silence for the first twenty minute, gazes fixed on the Cleaver base from their vantage point of the window across the street. The sun had gone down a few minutes ago and Ray-Roy could feel his muscles cramping up. He shifted slightly, trying to get the blood flowing again. Shoe was sitting on a crate next to him, maybe a bit_ too_ close. But he didn't dare make a sound. If Vendetta was anywhere nearby she would most likely notice them, able to tell him apart by his apparent heart murmur she had told him about.

After another few minutes, Shoe spoke.

"It's kinda romantic out here ain't it?" Shoe whispered.

Ray-Roy shrugged. "I guess," he replied in a voice slightly lower.

Another pause.

"What do you think will happen?"

"To be truly honest, I'm not sure."

"What about you and Vendetta?"

"What about us?"

"I mean, do ya still like her? Even if she tries to kill ya?"

"I don't think I can."

"What do ya mean?"

Ray-Roy shifted once again. "Do you have someone you really like? Someone who, no matter what they do, could never make you hate them?"

Shoe blushed slightly and he took that as a yes.

"That's how it is for me. I've finally found someone who doesn't care about what I do, someone who understands what kind of life I live. She's the only thing that understands what it's like for people like us to be a part of society. And she's probably the most insane as well. But I love her for that too. Besides, I don't think I could stop lovin' her even if I wanted to."

"I thought you were a sociopath," Shoe said, a slight hint of disappointment in her voice. "You can't feel."

"I've been thinkin' bout that. My Daddy has the same problem, he can't feel anythin' but ever since Tanith came along he says that there is somethin' there. I think it's the same for me."

"You are his son."

"That I am."

They were quiet for another minute.

"How is Tanith?" Shoe asked.

"Pretty good I think," Ray-Roy said. "I'd be more worried about me and my Daddy though."

Shoe frowned. "Why would you say that?"

"Let's just say we haven't lived with a woman in centuries. This change is gonna take some time to get used to, especially the sudden cleaning."

"You don't clean your place?"

"Maybe once or twice a year. But Tanith apparently prefers clean all the time."

"You to know if I lived with ya, you wouldn't need to clean very often. I don't mind a mess."

"What?"

"Nothin'."

Ray-Roy thought for a minute. "Maybe we should play a game."

Shoe brightened. "Which one?"

"How about Quid pro quo?"

"Quid pro what?"

"Quid pro quo. It's a game my Daddy taught me."

"Oh. How do you play?"

"I tell you something and you tell me something."

"Sounds like fun."

"Let's start."

Ray-Roy scratched his chin. "How is it ya got your name again?"

Shoe scowled. "When me and Scratch were choosin' our names we had a bet and whoever won got to choose the other's taken name. I lost obviously."

"What was the bet?"

"I couldn't jump across the street to the next building. I can do that_ now_, but I was about ten at the time and I couldn't make it that far yet. Made it 'bout half-way across then landed in the street and got hit but a carriage carryin' shoes. That's what gave Scratch the idea."

"Oh."

"My turn. What's your favorite color?"

"I don't really have one."

"Just pick one."

"Uh, brown maybe? Black? I dunno. I'm a sociopath, I don't exactly think 'bout things like that. Now my turn. Where do ya sleep at night? Do ya sleep upside down like a possum or somethin'?"

Shoe glared. "I have a bed ya know."

"Oh."

"And to answer your question, me and my family just break into hotels and sleep in the beds."

"Ah."

Shoe thought for a moment. "How old were ya the first time ya killed someone?"

"Probably 'bout sixteen. My Daddy took me on one of his jobs then surprised me by lettin' me do the dirty work. Usually he just has me tie em' down."

"Fun."

"Do you ever eat candy?"

"What? Really? Yes. I do."

"Okay, just wonderin' if ya ate anythin' other than people."

"Of course I do, sometimes I break into resturants."

"Your turn."

"Why did you choose the name Ray-Roy Sanguine?"

"Well I wanted to name myself after my Daddy a bit, but I needed to have somethin' different and I liked the name Leroy so I put that in instead of William."

Shoe nodded. "I can see that."

"Who was your mother?"

Shoe shrugged. "Not sure. Apparently she and my dad had hooked up for a short time when he was young and me and my brother were the result. She was just some mortal I guess. I'm just hopin' he didn't eat her."

"Ever wish ya still had her with ya?"

"Sometimes. Bein' the only girl definitely has its downsides."

"Your turn."

"What's the most important quality in a woman to ya?"

"What?"

"I'm just askin' a question."

"Okay, uh… psychopathic tendencies probably."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that way she won't mind it when I kill and torture people."

"Ya know there are other people in the world who don't have psychopathic tendencies and don't mind killing."

Ray-Roy shrugged. "True. But if they have psychopathic tendencies then I know they won't ever have second thoughts."

Shoe couldn't argue with that.

"What's the most important quality to you in a man?" Ray-Roy asked.

"Probably the same thing. He has to not freak out when I kill someone."

"Smart choice."

Shoe blushed again and she went to say something else when movement across the street caught his attention. "Looks like somethin's goin' on over there," Ray-Roy said. "I'll call the others."

**Hey everyone! Sorry it has been such an unusually long updating period, my solo was not going very well so I had to focus a ton of my time on that but now that is out of the way since the day I played for the judge on Saturday so now the updating will be back to normal.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! It means a lot to me! :)**

**And I will take suggestions for some things you guys want to see just like the one before this so if any of you want something in here just let me know and I will try to work it in at some point. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Dusk and Sanguine were walking down the street, Sanguine annoying Dusk to no end. Like always. The streetlights glowed orange on the pavement, lighting up only certain spots. The rest in darkness. A lone car passed by, the headlights flashing slightly in the dark.

"Do ya think Shoe likes Ray-Roy?" Sanguine was currently asking Dusk. "I think she does. With how attached she is to him and how she hates Vendetta so much. Although that could have somethin' to do with your daughter's _lovely_ personality."

Dusk glanced at him.

"No offense."

Dusk grunted and they continued on.

"But still," Sanguine continued. "Even you have to admit there is somethin' goin' on with her."

"So you didn't get the hint when Vendetta yelled that she hated Shoe because Shoe liked Ray-Roy."

Sanguine looked at him. "She said that?"

"Yeah, you seriously don't remember?"

"Nope."

"I swear you have the attention span of a microwave oven."

Sanguine opened his mouth to retort.

"No wait. I take that back an_ unplugged_ microwave oven."

"Hey! Give me_ one_ good example that proves that."

"You barely remember directions, you didn't even realize we had arrived in London until an hour after we had gotten to the hotel, you couldn't find the room key even though it was in your hand the entire time and we kept telling you that. You forgot your bags at the airport and we had to go all the way back there to get them and when we came back it turned out you left all of the room keys in the room and we had to go get new ones."

Sanguine went quiet. "I don't remember any of that happenin'."

"It happened yesterday."

"Oh."

Before Sanguine could say anything more on the subject, his phone rang. He scowled and dug it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Somethin's happenin'," Ray-Roy said from the other side of the phone. "I see movement but I can't tell who it is. Ya better come over."

"On our way." Sanguine hung up and turned to Dusk.

"Time to head back?" The vampire guessed.

Sanguine nodded. "Time to head back."

…..

Valkyrie was walking with Skulduggery, looking at the different shops. She looked across the street and saw a donut shop. She poked Skulduggery. "I want a donut," she pointed at the shop.

Skulduggery craned his head over to see. "Valkyrie, we need to be ready at a moment's notice. You can't be eating when we get the call, you need to be prepared. Imagine, you just get your food and are about to take the first bite, when your phone rings. And now you are faced with the horrible reality that you are going to have to throw your food away. Do you really want that to happen?"

"You could have just said no," Valkyrie mumbled.

"But if I did that, then I couldn't have showed you exactly why. Detail, Valkyrie. That is what really counts."

"You sound like the teachers at school."

"Well, I_ am_ one of your teachers."

"Yeah, on magic and combatants. We don't exactly learn that at school."

"Pity. It's a very fun subject."

Skulduggery's phone rang and he picked it up. "Yes?"

Valkyrie could hear Ray-Roy saying something on the other end.

"Now? Alright then, we'll be right there."

He hung up. "See Valkyrie? This is right about the time you would have gotten that donut and right when you went to take that first bite you know what would have happened? You would have had to-

"Throw it away. I got it," Valkyrie interrupted. "Now let's go and get this over with."

**Sorry it's so short. Hope you guys still like this story! Big fight scene coming up in the next chapter! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Valkyrie and Skulduggery arrived back at the vantage point to find the others already there. Ray-Roy and Sanguine were taking out their straight razors, the blades glinting in the streetlights. Dusk was standing off to the side while Shoe was next to Ray-Roy.

"What's going on?" Skulduggery asked immediately.

"I saw movement across the street," Ray-Roy said. "I'm guessin' it's them makin' their move."

Skulduggery nodded. "Alright then. What do you guys know about Ophelia?"

"Other than that she's Moloch's daughter and that she and Vendetta don't seem to get along, nothing much." Dusk spoke up. "I heard that she is a necromancer but otherwise I don't have anything else."

"Okay," Skulduggery said. "Sanguine and Sanguine Jr., you two will burrow us in. If Vendetta is there she will most likely hear us thanks to her magical discipline. If not, we may have some time. Their objective I'm sure is to take out as many of our troops as possible. So we need to neutralize the situation and stop them from reaching that goal."

"So once we get in," Valkyrie said. "We'll attack, try to take them by surprise. Keep them occupied and away from their target for as long as we can."

Ray-Roy nodded. "Alright then. We'd better hurry then."

They tunneled in quickly, coming up inside of the gymnasium the Cleavers worked out in. A woman Valkyrie recognized as Ophelia was standing with her back to them, hanging up from a call on her phone.

"I know you're there," the blond said before anyone could attack.

"Ophelia," Skulduggery said. "You are under arrest for multiple accounts of murder, attempted overtaking of an official Sanctuary organization and kidnapping."

"You actually think that just because you tell me that I'm going to go with you?" Ophelia turned to them, an eyebrow raised.

Skulduggery shrugged. "Honestly, no. But I still like to sound official."

"And yet you refuse to follow procedure or rules," Valkyrie muttered.

"Hush now."

Ophelia laughed.

"Where's Vendetta?" Ray-Roy called out.

"Don't worry," Ophelia said. "I left her behind. After all, I do let my pets have a bit of a long leash. No matter how much I despise them."

"Why did you pick Vendetta?" Skulduggery said. "Since you hate her so much?"

"You're delusional if you think I'm going to tell you anything. Now did you come to fight or talk?"

Sanguine erupted out of the ground behind her in response, his straight razor going for her throat. Ophelia ducked, turning to face him at the same time so that the blade whistled over her head. At the same time, the doors opened and Hollow Men poured on.

Fire flared in Valkyrie's hands, Skulduggery already had his gun out and started to shoot. The gun letting out loud bangs. Dusk was out of sight and Shoe and Ray-Roy were slashing the Hollow Men to ribbons. Valkyrie threw the fire, the gases igniting; the blaze spreading.

Skulduggery's gun ran out of bullets and he switched to elemental, pushing the Hollow Men away and into the different pieces of equipment. Valkyrie turned and saw Ophelia take out a long, black whip. The shadows rose up around the blond and she smiled at Valkyrie.

Valkyrie let her own shadows moved forward and Ophelia lunged. Valkyrie dove out of the way, sending jagged shadow knives at her. Ophelia easily dodged, snapping the whip. It wrapped around Valkyrie's ankle, knocking her over.

She swore and tried to untangle herself, the shadows digging into her skin. Ophelia sliced more of the darkness across her body, unable to break through her jacket but knocking Valkyrie over anyway.

The older woman grabbed Valkyrie and smashed her into the wall. "You don't have any hope of beating me Cain," she hissed in Valkyrie's ear. "You thought Vendetta was bad, we trained at the same schools. Took the same classes. You are nothing compared to me."

Valkyrie snuck her hand up between them and snapped her palm. The air rippled, throwing Ophelia off of her. The woman landed hard on a pile of weights, dropping her whip in the process. Valkyrie ran at her, the shadows coiling around her wrist.

Ophelia looked up in time to see the shadows coming towards her and she threw herself off the metal weights. The darkness making a dent in the floor. Valkyrie jumped, her boot heel going to connect with Ophelia's jaw but the other grabbed her ankle and twisted, throwing her to the floor.

The necromancer snarled and went to press the attack but Ray-Roy slammed into her and they were lost from sight. Skulduggery appeared beside Valkyrie and he hauled her to her feet as he spoke. "Something's off," he said. "This is a distraction. We need to find out the real thing."

"Where do we start?"

Just then Ophelia's phone, which had been dropped in the scuffle, went off. Valkyrie and Skulduggery looked at each other than Valkyrie answered it.

"The charges are set," Vendetta's voice came from the other side of the phone. "Now if you want to live get out of there in thirty seconds."

Valkyrie's eyes widened and she turned to Skulduggery. "Vendetta set up bombs, this place is going to blow up in less than thirty seconds."

Skulduggery swore and turned, yelling "Get out of here there's a bomb!"

Someone grabbed Valkyrie's arm and they sank into the ground. She didn't have much time to feel claustrophobic before they re-emerged into the setting sun's light. Dusk, Ray-Roy and Shoe appeared a few yards away and Skulduggery stood beside Valkyrie and Sanguine.

They saw a dark figure lunging out of the building, the movements blurred. The figure stopped nearby and turned back to the building as it blew up. The fire's light shown down, lighting up Vendetta's features as the vampire turned to them.

Before Valkyrie could react, Dusk was there, punching his daughter in the face. The female vampire staggered back in surprise, blood dripping from a burst lip. Dusk press the attack, not giving her time to recover. Then Vendetta got a break and she retaliated, slugging him in the jaw. The two vampires hissed and snarled as they fough' their movements blurred. Then Dusk managed to shove her back, her head cracking into a metal pole, and ran back to the others.

"She won't stay down long. Now let's get out of here."

The six disappeared into the ground just as Vendetta stood up and Valkyrie lost sight of her.

**Yeah, this one was a bit rushed but I promise the major fights are still coming o just please review and remember I am still taking ideas for what should happen!**


	16. Chapter 16

Vendetta was mad. She was ticked. She could barely control herself as she sat up, her head pounding and vision spinning. Refusing to let Ophelia see her beaten, the vampire forced herself back onto her feet. A moment later, Ophelia ran up. The building was still burning, the sound of fire trucks in the distance rang through the air, doing Vendetta no favors with her headache.

"What are you doing out here?" Ophelia yelled. "We need to get out of here."

"I set the charges," Vendetta growled. "I called you instead of leaving you for dead. And I detonated it exactly thirty seconds after I warned you. I did exactly what you told me so shut up."

Ophelia's eyes narrowed. "I don't think that's a good attitude for you to have. Do need to remind you who's in charge here?"

Vendetta growled but didn't say anything.

"Come on," Ophelia snapped. "Let's get out of here."

…

Ophelia walked into the Fairview Heights apartments, taking the familiar staircase up to the thirteenth floor. Vendetta was still I London, holding down their base there. Most likely plotting the best way to kill her, Ophelia admitted to herself. She opened the door, not bothering to knock, and walked into the furbished apartment that her father used as his home during the daytime. She found him quickly, standing in the kitchen with his back to her.

"Hello Ophelia," Moloch said before she said anything. "Where have you been? I've been wondering where you wandered off to."

"Dad," Ophelia replied. "Where I have been is no one else's concern but my own. But why I'm here is."

"What is it then?" Moloch turned to face her.

"I need some of your Infected. I do have a vampire in my employ currently, but I'm afraid that she'll use them to turn on me since we aren't on the best of terms. So I need some more… reliable Infected."

Moloch raised an eyebrow. "And you expect me to supply you with them?"

"You are my father."

"And you know that I see Infected as more then mindless slaves, some may become my future brethren and I don't think shipping them off to go work for my daughter is the best way to greet them."

"I know," Ophelia said. "But I really need some extra muscle around and Hollow Men aren't cutting it. I promise I'll give back any that are extra."

"And what exactly are you planning to do with these Infected may I ask?"

"First I'm going to use them to take down a Sanctuary organization I've wanted to destroy for a while. Then I'm going to use them to help get some revenge on a certain vampire."

"I sincerely hope you don't mean me."

"Of course not. I'm talking about the vampire under my employ. I plan to use them to hold her down so that I can do what I need to do. She won't see it coming. So will you give me what I want?"

Moloch ran a hand down his face. After a moment he spoke. "Fine. I'll gather the Infected and send them with you. Just do me a favor and don't tell anyone where you got them. The last thing I need is for my pack to find out I'm giving potential future family to a necromancer."

Ophelia gave him a dry smile. "Of course."

…

It only took Moloch about an hour to gather about three dozen Infected together. He gave them a quick briefing about what they were going to do, telling them to do whatever Ophelia told them. But he added a catch. When she gave the command to capture whoever the vampire was, they were to seize Ophelia instead.

After all, he did not want the other vampire's to know he was guilty of killing one of their kind by association.

**Yes, another shorty. Oh Moloch, what have you done? Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Valkyrie sat in the safe house they were at, holding a cup of hot chocolates he forced Skulduggery to get her to make up for not getting her that donut. Ray-Roy and Shoe were on the couch while Sanguine sharpened his razor in the armchair. Dusk was leaning against the wall while Skulduggery paced back and forth.

"Would you please stop pacing and say something already?" Valkyrie snapped. "I've been watching you walk back and forth for half an hour and I'm getting a headache."

"You get headaches from everything," Skulduggery replied.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Give me one example."

"You got a headache last week at that meeting."

"Because Tipstaff was being annoying."

"Exactly. You get headaches from everything that annoys you."

"Yeah, that's part of the way I know something's annoying me."

"You are a strange child."

"Can we please focus on the topic at hand?" Sanguine interrupted.

"Right of course," Skulduggery straightened up. "I think we've going at this the wrong way."

"What do ya mean?" Ray-Roy asked.

"I mean," Skulduggery looked at the younger Texan. "That we need to find Ophelia's, or whoever is spearheading this's, motive."

"And how'll we do that?" Shoe asked.

"By looking into the organization's history."

Valkyrie groaned. "Does that mean?"

"Yes Valkyrie. Research."

Valkyrie growled.

….

Skulduggery walked into the room about an hour later, his arms filled with files and paper. He set them down on the coffee table, everyone staring at the pile.

"_That's_ what we're going through!" Valkyrie said. "It's like a mini-Everest!"

"And I still need to go get the rest from the nice Sanctuary official being slowly squished by the weight of the information," Skulduggery said cheerfully. "Now get started on that pile and someone get the coffee. It's going to be a long night."

Valkyrie picked up one of the books and flipped to a random page. "This book isn't even in the right language!"

Skulduggery walked over, took the book, turned it right-side up, then put it back in her hands.

"Oh."

…

A few hours and fifteen cups of coffee later, Valkyrie came to a file and opened it. She frowned as she looked over the information. "Hey guys," she said.

They looked at her.

"This person looks familiar, where do I know them?"

Valkyrie held out the file, showing them the picture attached to it.

"Hey," Sanguine said. "That looks like a teenage Vendetta."

Everyone looked at Dusk. He nodded. "It does look like her."

"Do you know about any connection she has to this organization?" Skulduggery asked.

Dusk shrugged. "To be truly honest, she only stayed with me until she was eight. Then she went off to go to this special school. I wasn't in contact with her again until a few months before we met Ray-Roy. Anything could have happened in between those years."

Valkyrie began to read the file. "It says that she was eighteen at the time," she said. "She was taken from a foster care home after killing her host family and that the Grand Mage order she be put into this organization."

She looked lower, seeing what looked like test results. "Subject is a sociopath," she read aloud. "Attacked interviewer. Tried to break out. Paranoid. Showing signs of psychotic state of mind. As she evolves she will become more and more of a psychopath. Training should begin immediately to turn aggression towards desired targets."

Valkyrie frowned and looked at them. "There's a stamp that says 'approved'."

"Hey," Ray-Roy picked up another file. "This looks like Ophelia at the same age." He read from it. "Age: nineteen. Taken name: Ophelia. Her test results are 'is not a sociopath. Although eager to join, shows no signs of psychopathic behavior. Not eligible. Should be set free'."

Skulduggery cocked his head. "Ophelia didn't get in, even though she wanted to. That could be a motive to take this down, she could be feeling the need to destroy them to get back at not getting in. I don't think there is a big mastermind. I think this is all being done by Ophelia."

"And she kidnapped Vendetta," Sanguine added. "Because she got in and she knows things."

Skulduggery nodded. "Exactly. This will make Ophelia more dangerous since she does not have any limits set in place by a boss or master. She can do whatever she wants and not worry about getting an employer angry."

"So what's our next move?" Valkyrie asked.

"We talk to the one person that would be most likely to know her next move," Skulduggery said. "Moloch."

**This should be fun. Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Skulduggery knocked on Moloch's apartment door, Valkyrie beside him. Dusk was with them as well. Sanguine, Ray-Roy and Shoe back in London working on tracking the two crazy girls. A moment passed and then Moloch answered. When she saw them he growled.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you people showed up." He noticed Dusk. "Dusk."

"Moloch."

"I didn't know you worked for the Sanctuary."

"I don't. They forced themselves onto my job."

"I see." Moloch switched his gaze to Valkyrie and Skulduggery. "And now I suppose this is the part I let you in to listen to you pester me for twenty minutes."

"It won't even take that long," Skulduggery said. "As long as long as you cooperate."

Moloch muttered something and let them in, making their way over to his furbished apartment. Once there, he turned to them. "Alright," he said. "I know why you're here."

"And why is that?" Skulduggery asked.

"It's about my daughter doing something she shouldn't. I knew it was going to eventually involve the Sanctuary when she asked for some of my Infected."

"Ophelia asked for Infected?" Skulduggery said in surprised. "But she has a vampire on her side. Why would she come all the way over here just to get some when she could have just gotten her vampire to make some?"

"She told me she didn't want the possibility of her vampire using the Infected to turn on her."

"Understandable."

"Can you at least tell me, in exchange for this Intel, what Ophelia has gotten into?"

"She is trying to take down a secret Sanctuary organization and has so far created thousands of dollars-worth of damage, killed tons of Cleavers and Sanctuary operatives and, I don't know, a possible parking ticket probably."

"Then I can see why the Sanctuary is involved."

Valkyrie's phone rang and she picked it up, moving away from the others. "Hello?" she said into it.

"It's me," Sanguine said. His voice sounded tight. "We found them and I think you need to get over here immediately."

**Ugh... yes I hate the short chapters too. But the next chapter will be very fun. Vendetta vs. Ophelia. Who will win?**


	19. Chapter 19

Vendetta looked over the Infected, noting the bloodshot eyes, the bloody clothes and bloodless faces. Everything had to do with blood with Infected it seemed like. The sound of footsteps and an actual heartbeat alerted to Ophelia entering the room. She didn't look up as the necromancer stopped next to her.

"Will you be able to command them?" Ophelia asked.

"Of course," Vendetta replied.

Ophelia turned back to leave. "Then we will strike as soon as our Hollow Men numbers are back up."

"And what will I do?"

"I don't know. Sit around like a good pet? Stay out of the way at least. Maybe practice your fighting. You don't want to be beaten by any of those Sanctuary people again do you?"

Vendetta's eyes narrowed and she turned to face her, following the other out into the courtyard of the building they were using. "Are you questioning my abilities?"

Ophelia shrugged. "I started to wonder when you got beaten by that other vampire."

"I don't think you should taunt me," Vendetta warned. "You'll make the monster come out."

Ophelia snorted. "Sure. In case you didn't notice, it's still light out."

"I'm not talking about that monster."

Ophelia rolled her eyes. "Okay_ freak_. I'm just going to go figure out the final details for the next attack."

Vendetta's jaw clenched. "Don't call me that."

"Or what? Will that so-called 'monster' come out?" Ophelia laughed.

"You know what," Vendetta said. "Why don't we spar and see exactly what my abilities are?"

Ophelia smirked. "I thought you'd never say that."

Vendetta blurred as she lunged, her fist going to connect with Ophelia's cheek. The necromancer barely managed to catch it, lashing out her own fist at Vendetta's belly. Vendetta moved out of the way, snapping an elbow into Ophelia's face.

Ophelia's head rocked back and Vendetta stepped forward to follow it up with a punch. Blood began to pump from Ophelia's nose and she snarled as she twisted Vendetta's wrist painfully.

Vendetta ground her teeth, getting in close and grabbing her head to bring into her knee. She managed to do this until Ophelia forced her head back up, banging into Vendetta's jaw in the process. Vendetta stumbled back, Ophelia taking the advantage and firing punch after punch into her face.

The vampire went low, grabbing her at the waist and flipping her over her shoulder. Ophelia landed on her hands, springing to her feet only to be greeted by a fist in the face. Vendetta back her up, her lip curled.

Ophelia finally broke away, getting in close and they blocked and locked and countered each other. The fight getting more and more heated and intense; both girls had blood on their clothes, wounds on their bodies. Then they were on the ground, rolling and punching and snarling.

Vendetta kicked Ophelia off of her, sending the necromancer flying into the wall of the building. The necromancer bounced off, looking up as Vendetta kicked her in the jaw. Ophelia stumbled backwards, her back hitting the wall and her hand going up. Vendetta batted it away and grabbed her by the throat, hurling her back across the courtyard. Ophelia managed to land on her feet, her eyes lighting up.

Vendetta ran at her and Ophelia reached for her belt, taking out the long whip her powers were housed in. Vendetta managed to dodge the first attack, trying to get in close, but the second caught her full in the chest.

The pile of logs that were stacked on the side of the courtyard were thrown haphazardly around her as she smashed into them. She felt some of her ribs break at the contact. Ophelia appeared in front of her, using the shadows to wrap around Vendetta's waist and drag her across the ground viciously before throwing her across the courtyard. Before her body could connect with the stone wall, she twisted and leaped back off the building.

The air was forced out of Ophelia's lungs as Vendetta tackled her, the vampire's chest healing. Vendetta hissed as she smashed her repeatedly into the ground. Ophelia's whip was dropped, forgotten on the grass as she grabbed Vendetta's arms. Vendetta was thrown to the side, Ophelia standing up and grabbing her whip again and sending a wave of darkness at her.

Vendetta proceeded to flip away, landing on her hands and springing to her feet. She repeated the process until the shadows died down then straightened up from a crouch. The two girls glared at each other, Ophelia was breathing hard, her blond hair matted with both her own and the vampire's blood.

She had bruises and scratches and it was obvious her ribs hurt. Vendetta's hair was streaked with blood as well, both of the girls' clothes were ripped and soaked in blood. Her injuries were healing faster of course, but they weren't completely fixed. Vendetta liked that about vampires. They could heal faster than most of their enemies could.

Ophelia snarled and, once again lunged, her heel going for Vendetta's head. Vendetta twisted out of the way, her fist connecting with hers instead. The necromancer fell to the ground, Vendetta grabbing her and throwing her into a tree. She followed it up with a vicious kick to her chest, making Ophelia fold into herself with a gag.

Vendetta was about to add another blow when Ophelia drug her to the ground. Vendetta went to go into a hold to break Ophelia's leg when the necromancer moved so that she broke her own ankle. The vampire screamed in pain when the bone snapped.

Ophelia grinned, punching her repeatedly in the face. Vendetta felt rage build up and she snarled, throwing herself upwards and pinning Ophelia to the ground. The necromancer began to buck and writhe but she couldn't break the vampire's hold.

Vendetta took out a long-bladed knife and held it painfully to the necromancer's throat.

"So," Ophelia coughed out. "Is this the monster you were telling me about?"

Vendetta looked at her. "You'll know when you meet the monster."

**See, told you. Violent. Review?**


	20. Chapter 20

Valkyrie had called Fletcher in Australia, yelling at him to get over to Moloch's apartment immediately. The spiky-haired teenager appeared with a confused look on his face.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"No time," Skulduggery snapped. "Just get us into London right now."

Fletcher nodded and they teleported into the city, Skulduggery hailed a cab and, after sending a very confused Fletcher on his way, drove to the destination Sanguine texted them. After paying the driver, the three ran around to the back of the building and reaching their comrades hiding place in an alley just in time to see Vendetta punch Ophelia in the face.

The fight was long and brutal, the sound of bones breaking and bodies slamming into objects filled the air. Ophelia took out her whip, grabbing the vampire around the waist and dragging her painfully across the ground before hurling her at the building's wall.

Vendetta managing to flip just before impact and leaping off, tackling Ophelia to the ground. The fight continued on for a bit longer, ending when Vendetta took out a knife and held it to her throat. They exchanged a few words then Vendetta let Ophelia go and limped away on her broken ankle, obviously in a lot of pain. Her jaw clenched. Ophelia didn't move for a long time, her blood on the ground around her with a shocked look on her face.

After the vampire had disappeared Skulduggery spoke. "This is an interesting turn of events."

"No kidding," Valkyrie agreed. "Vendetta and Ophelia go at each other and Vendetta ends up beating Ophelia. That can't be good."

"Vendetta will probably pay for it all later," Sanguine spoke up.

"That was brutal," Shoe said. "I'm surprised Vendetta didn't die."

Valkyrie could hear a hint of sadness and disappointment in her tone.

"What do ya think happens now?" Ray-Roy asked, his face unreadable.

"Ophelia will most likely end up punishing Vendetta for beating her," Skulduggery said. "To get back at her and to show that Vendetta can't control her."

"Would she kill her?"

"Not until she ran out of uses for her."

Ray-Roy didn't look happy at that thought.

"So now what?" Valkyrie said. "I mean, do we strike now while they're weak?"

"No," Skulduggery said. "We don't know if there is anyone else involved and we can't risk anyone else getting hurt. We'll call Ravel, see what he thinks. Then we'll strike."

…

As soon as Vendetta had reached the inside of the building, she grabbed the closest thing; grinding her teeth in pain. She stayed that way until she was healed then moved upstairs. Once up in the study, Vendetta sat down at the desk and began to look over the plans.

A couple hours later, footsteps alerted the vampire to Ophelia's approach.

"Vendetta."

Vendetta turned to look at the blond, the necromancer had one hand in her pocket. Vendetta kept note of that. She waited for Ophelia to continue.

"I see that I underestimated you," Ophelia took a step further into the room.

"A mistake that you paid for," Vendetta responded evenly.

"A mistake that will be righted." Ophelia stepped closer.

"And how exactly will you do that?" Vendetta stood, keeping the eye lock.

Ophelia didn't say anything. Just took out the Taser. Vendetta's eyes widened and she took a step back. "No. Please, no. You don't want to do this."

"Oh yes I do," Ophelia said coldly. "It seems like I need to show who's really in charge around here."

Vendetta found that she was pressed against the wall, Ophelia stopping in front of her. The vampire looked down at the Taser, fighting down the urge to kill Ophelia. Ophelia smiled, enjoying the moment. Then she jabbed the devise into the vampire's side. Vendetta screamed in agony as the electric charges coursed through her body.

She was in so much pain. She realized she was on the ground, jerking uncontrollably.

_Doctors. Nurses. Needles. White walls._

Vendetta continued to scream, trying to gain control of herself again.

_She was tied to an operating table, the thick straps holding her down. The doctor smiled cruelly down at her as he shone the light directly into her face. "Don't worry," he said. "This won't hurt a bit."_

_It was a lie. It was always a lie._

The pain was so intense…

_The doctor started the machine and now she was screaming as the electricity coursed through her body._

Vendetta was curled up in a ball now, pleading and begging for it to stop. She had her hands over her ears, trying to block out the noise. Her eyes were screwed shut, the primal instinct to make herself disappear taking her over. Then that strange calm settled over her, a coldness spreading through her and numbing the pain. Like that day. Left alone in that white walled cell with only that pain and anger to keep her company.

And that hatred.

Vendetta was aware of Ophelia kneeling next to her, confusion coming off her in waves.

"Vendetta?" Ophelia's voice was cautious.

"_Leave_."

Ophelia did as she was told, leaving Vendetta alone in the room with only that pain and anger.

And that hatred.

**In case some couldn't tell, in the italics was Vendetta's flashback. Please review?**


	21. Chapter 21

After talking to Ravel, Skulduggery told them that some of their operatives spotted Ophelia checking out the office the Sanctuary kept for secret operation meetings.

"They'll let us know when they strike," he said. "Until then we can just relax and wait."

….

Valkyrie was in the small kitchen, trying to work the blender. She had all of the ingredients for her drink out on the counter, but now she needed to blend them together.

"Okay," Valkyrie mumbled to herself. "Just plug it in and press the button I can do that."

She grabbed the cord and looked around for an outlet, seeing one on the other side of the room. Obviously it wouldn't reach. Valkyrie bit her lip, trying to think. Then she got it. She walked through the living room where all the others were playing poker, going into the hall and opening the closet. After a few minutes she found what she was looking for then headed back into the kitchen.

After the extension cord was plugged in, she plugged the blender into it. Grinning, Valkyrie threw the ingredients in then pressed start. Immediately, the mush began to shoot up into the air.

Valkyrie shrieked. She had forgotten the lid. Snapping her head around, she began to swear loudly as she dug around in the cupboards. Finally finding the lid, she ran back to the blender and tried to put the lid on. The blended ingredients began to shoot out at all angles splattering everything in sight.

"What the heck is goin' on in here?" Sanguine walked in and froze, taking in the scene of Valkyrie trying to force the lid down on a blender while everything was being drenched in smoothie.

Skulduggery appeared behind him. He shook his head then waved a hand and the lid slammed down firmly onto the blender with a 'click.'

Valkyrie stood there for a few moments. Then she wiped some of the drink off her face and licked it. "Nummy," she said.

Skulduggery just sighed and turned to leave. "Clean it up."

….

After a few minutes, Valkyrie came into the living room sipping her smoothie just as Ray-Roy threw his cards onto the table in frustration.

"Fold," he said.

"Me too," Shoe threw her cards onto the table as well, crossing her arms in the same fashion he had.

Skulduggery and Sanguine followed. Dusk smirked. "Looks like I win," he said pulling the mound of stuff over to him. "Again."

Sanguine scowled. "How do ya keep winnin'?"

Dusk shrugged.

"How's the game going?" Valkyrie asked sitting down in between Skulduggery and Shoe.

"Awful," Sanguine snapped. "We're missing almost half these cards, we're goin' broke and I'm sure the vampire here keeps cheatin'."

He looked pointedly at Dusk. Dusk held up his hands. "You can check me. I'm not cheating."

"Sure you're not…"

"If it's going that badly," Valkyrie said. "Maybe we should play something else."

"How about Monopoly?" Skulduggery suggested.

They agreed but they tanked that idea when they couldn't decide who was going to be what or who would be the banker.

"Besides," Skulduggery said. "Even if we decided on a banker you guys would probably just try to rob it."

Dusk, Sanguine and Ray-Roy all looked away.

"Let's play Truth or Dare," Valkyrie said, everyone else quickly agreed.

"I'll go first," Skulduggery said. "Sanguine, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to dress up like a bunny and stay that way for the rest of the game."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Sanguine grumbled something but got up anyways. A few minutes later he came back in a bunny costume, complete with drawn on whiskers and floppy ears. He glared as he sat back down, glaring at the others who were laughing uncontrollably.

"Shut up. And it's my turn." Sanguine looked around. "Cain, truth or dare."

"Dare," she said between laughs.

"I dare you to dance to Lady Gaga's Bad Romance. For a camera."

Valkyrie stopped laughing. She sighed and stood up and five minutes later she was sitting back down with a scowl on her face. Sanguine was pretty happy, sending the video to Tanith to see.

"Skulduggery," Valkyrie said. "Truth or dare."

"I'm going with truth," he said smugly, like he had outsmarted her devious thoughts.

"I knew you would choose that," she replied with a smirk.

Skulduggery went quiet.

"Were you the one who put that hoard of raccoons in my room two months ago?"

Skulduggery hesitated. "Yes."

"I knew it! You are so going to pay."

"Well you already went, Dusk truth or dare?"

Dusk thought for a moment. "Dare."

"I dare you to put on a whole tub of glitter and wear a sign that says 'Edward Cullen' and walk into the nightclub across the street."

"You little…."

"Ah, go on."

Dusk growled but got up any ways. He came back ten minutes later and they ended up barricading the door to keep the girls out of the apartment.

"Ray-Roy," Dusk growled.

Ray-Roy thought for a moment. "Dare."

"This is going to be a warning to Pleasant."

Ray-Roy paled.

"I dare you to read the last entry from your journal that you have on you."

Ray-Roy gawked. "What? I don't have a journal."

"Yes you do, I saw you writing in it a half-hour ago."

"That is my kill journal."

"No it ain't Ray-Roy," Sanguine said.

Ray-Roy scowled. "Fine."

He walked away then came back a few minutes later with a leather bound journal. He opened it them began to read.

"'I am at a safe house in London now,'" he read. "'We're waitin' for the go signal from the Sanctuary. Still can't believe we're goin' against Vendetta. I wish she was still on my side. She's pretty tough that one. And insane. Gosh, I've never met anyone more insane then that girl. But I kinda like that in a woman. Fiesty. She's hot too. With that long, black hair and the blue eyes. And bein' a vampire only adds to it. Still workin' gettin' her to be my girlfriend. Yeah, I know. Over four years later and I still haven't gotten her to fall for me. She's amazin' in every way. Athletic, strong, tough. Never met anyone like her. Wish she would fall for me now, we could go out and kill for dates. Maybe see a movie after. Probably a horror movie but that's okay. I like horror movies. I-'

"Ray-Roy, I don't think ya should say anymore," Sanguine interrupted. "Dusk might kill ya."

Valkyrie glanced at the vampire, who was glaring at Ray-Roy. Ray-Roy paled then swallowed. "Got it. Shoe, truth or dare?"

Shoe, who had saddened slightly, perked up. "Dare."

"I dare ya to trade clothes with the person on your left."

Shoe and Valkyrie looked at each other.

"Alright."

A few minutes later, Valkyrie was sitting in clothes that were way too baggy and Shoe was sitting in clothes that were way too tight.

"Can't… breathe…." Shoe gasped out. She looked around. "Sanguine, truth or dare?"

"I'm goin' with truth this time," Sanguine grumbled.

"When have ya lost your dignity?"

"When I first met Dusk and when my bag was checked and they took out my 'My Little Pony' boxers I had."

Dusk groaned. "I remember that day…"

"Shut up!" Sanguine snapped at them. "I had gotten them as a joke gift and when I had to go on that job I had no other clean underwear so I had to bring them."

"Sure Sanguine…" Valkyrie replied.

"Cain," he said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare ya to sing the 'I Love You, You Love Me,' from Barney."

Valkyrie stared in horror then sighed. "Fine."

When she finished, everyone was laughing.

"Dusk," she snapped. "Truth or dare?"

"This time, I'll try truth."

"If you were trapped on an island who, out of this room, would you choose to be stuck with and why?"

Dusk looked around at them. "Annoying, annoying, smells bad, plain out hate, and annoying."

Valkyrie frowned. "You need to pick someone."

"Fine. I choose Sanguine because when I shed my skin he would be the best to eat."

"What! Why me?" Sanguine exclaimed.

"Because Vendetta would kill me if I killed Ray-Roy, Shoe smells bad, Cain is too small and Pleasant doesn't_ have_ any meat on him."

Sanguine scooted away from the vampire.

"Shoe, truth or dare?" Dusk asked.

"Truth."

"Have you ever bathed?"

Shoe thought for a good minute. "I think once when I was little."

Before she could pick anyone, Skulduggery's phone rang. "Hello?" he said.

After a few moments he said, "We're on it," then hung up. "They're moving in."

**I wanted to post this one last night, but I got sick and was curled up in a ball on my bed unable to move for five hours. Couldn't even type, my laptop sat at the end of my bed until I was able to move with out having to lay back down. By the time that happened I was exhausted and fell asleep.**

**But now it is posted and I hope you enjoyed and will review! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

They followed Skulduggery into a small park, the skeleton moving the branches of a bush out of the way near the center of the small wooded area to reveal a boulder.

"Wow," Valkyrie said. "Very impressive. A rock."

"Not just a rock," Skulduggery said. He walked over to the boulder then pressed two symbols carved into the rock. Immediately, the boulder split in two to reveal a doorway and a single stair case. Skulduggery turned to face them, his skull cocked at an angle that told Valkyrie he was smug.

"See," he said. "Not just a rock. You really need to have more faith in me Valkyrie."

Valkyrie scowled and the group went down the stairs into the darkness. After a few minutes of walking, they entered a chamber, the walls were stone and there was an old wood door that Ophelia stood blocking.

The necromancer smiled. "Hello again, you guys really don't give up do you?"

"Ophelia," Skulduggery said. "Where is your army? Have you decided to be a good girl and surrender?"

Ophelia laughed. "You're funny. You know that?"

"Yes I do, thank you very much. But don't change the subject."

"I wouldn't dream of it." The smile disappeared off Ophelia's face. "Time to talk business. I want the name of the person who is in charge of all this. Now."

"So that you can kill them? I don't think so."

"Pity. Of course I'll just ask Vendetta but I just thought I'd try since you were here."

"Speaking of Vendetta, where is she? I would have thought she would be here to control the Infected we know you received from you're father."

Ophelia shrugged. "Sadly she had to stay behind today to recover from what I did to her to reestablish my authority."

"What did you do to her?"

"You don't need to concern yourself with that. You were wondering where my army is? Why don't you say hi?"

At her command, the door flew open and over three dozen Infected came in, their clothes splattered in blood and glazed eyes burning with hate. Ophelia was smiling again.

"Good luck," she said then shadow-walked away as the Infected attacked.

Valkyrie swore and ducked a punch, sending one into the Infected's gut. She lit it on fire then turned right into another's fist. Valkyrie stumbled then grabbed it's wrist and twisted, throwing it back.

Dusk blurred by, smashing one into the wall, the Infected's head making an awful 'cracking' sound as it connected with the stone. Sanguine and Ray-Roy were swapping and switching, working as a team as they fought. Shoe was slicing and tearing open her enemies, her hardened nails ripping open the Infected's skin easily.

Another came at Valkyrie and she used the shadows to knock their feet out from under them then smashing the darkness into their face. Hands grabbed her from behind, throwing her into the wall. Fists crashed into her back repeatedly, and she fell to the ground. She covered herself up as kicks were lashed into her side until the Infected was tackled out of sight by Skulduggery.

Ray-Roy came over and pulled Valkyrie to her feet. "Ya okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

Ray-Roy disappeared into the fight, leaving Valkyrie alone to face an Infected woman. Valkyrie batted away the hands, snapping an elbow into her face and shoving her backwards at the same time. The woman hissed and tripped her, knocking them both down.

Her nails tore open Valkyrie face, the warm blood running down her cheeks. She lunged upwards, knocking the woman off her. Valkyrie clamored on top and rained punches down until she was unconscious.

Something hot whistled by her ear ad Valkyrie turned her head to see Skulduggery grab her. A loud boom sounded, Valkyrie covering her ears against the sound. They looked over, Valkyrie realizing that Skulduggery had thrown a grenade into a mass of them. Only one was left but it was taken down quickly by Dusk.

Valkyrie stood, the group moving over.

"Ophelia is probably gone by now," Skulduggery said. "She has most likely accomplished whatever she wanted to do here and is on her way back to her base."

"What do you think the target was?" Valkyrie asked.

"I think I know."

They looked over to see Ray-Roy looking out into the room that Ophelia had gone into. Six dead bodies lay around. Some in defensive positions, others were obviously caught by surprise. All killed by a necromancer.

Skulduggery examined the bodies then turned. "David Burr, Alicia Simons, Fred Hart, Terry Juniper, Mavis Oak, and Pearl Trench. All were the second highest on the organization's leadership. There is one person who is in charge but these were the people who would have either taken over if he had died or chosen the new leader. Ophelia is taking out the leaders so that there will be no one left."

"So the big leader is alive," Sanguine said. "But all the others are dead."

"She's probably going to go after whoever that is next," Dusk spoke up. "We need to locate them and get there before they do."

"But we also need to hopefully catch at least one of them," Skulduggery said. "It would be easier to do this if one of them was incapacitated."

"But there's one problem," Ray-Roy said. "We don't know where they are. They've probably moved from the place we saw them at. So how do we find them?"

"Remember," Skulduggery chimed. "We just took out two dozen of their Infected. They are going to need more. And since Ophelia is so hesitant in using Vendetta's vampire venom to create more Infected, we know that there is a place that she will most likely show up."

"Moloch's?" Sanguine asked.

"Exactly."

"But who will go?" Valkyrie asked. "We can't_ all_ go."

"I will," Shoe said before anyone else could say anything.

Skulduggery cocked his head. "Are you sure? It could be dangerous. I mean, you are tough and a good fighter. But Vendetta hates you."

"I can handle her," Shoe said firmly.

"Alright then. You'll leave immediately."

**Review? Please? *Puppy eyes**


	23. Chapter 23

Shoe's blood simmered with anticipation, her heart racing in excitement. Finally, to fight Vendetta without anyone to stop her. Ever since she had met the vampire all she had wanted to do was kill her; even before she found out that her father and Vendetta's father were enemies. Funny how that worked out, she thought to herself. And once the vampire is gone Ray-Roy will be all mine.

She didn't get it; why did Ray-Roy liked that vampire so much? Vendetta was so mean to him, constantly putting him down and injuring him. Why Ray-Roy still chased her she had no idea.

'Probably because she's a vampire,' Shoe thought bitterly. 'Maybe I'll get Moloch to change me. Then maybe he'll notice.'

The monster reached the staircase of Moloch's apartment building, taking the steps four at a time. She reached the correct door and knocked. A moment later, the vampire Shoe was sure was Moloch opened the door.

Moloch frowned. "Who the heck are you?"

"Shoe," she said. "I'm here wondering if you had seen someone."

"And why are you asking me? I barely leave this place."

"Because she was sent here by your daughter to get more Infected."

Moloch grumbled something then opened the door fully and motioned her inside. Once Shoe was standing in his living room, he spoke.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Vendetta."

"I don't believe I've heard of her. What does she look like?"

"Tall, dressed in black, vampire, pale like a freakin' corpse." Shoe responded.

Moloch raised an eyebrow then nodded. "Yeah, she left here about twenty minutes ago. Just missed her."

Shoe sagged in disappointment. "Okay, thanks. That's all."

Moloch grunted then gestured at the door. "If that is all, please leave. I have other business to attend to."

…

Shoe clomped down the staircase, disappointment weighing her down. She had really been looking forward to teaching Vendetta a lesson. At least injuring her in a way the vampire wouldn't forget. But no, she had been too late.

"Stupid planes," she muttered. "Can't go fast enough."

Shoe stepped out into the sunlight, blinking against the sudden brightness. Still fuming, she walked along the sidewalk with her arms crossed over her chest. She reached where her cab was and frowned. Where was her cab?

Suddenly, her breath was gone and she pressed against the wall of a dark alley staring into Vendetta's eyes. The vampire's hand was squeezing her throat just enough so that only a small bit of air could get into her lungs.

"I knew that you would most likely show up sooner or later," Vendetta said softly. "After all, that stupid skeleton would figure out that either Ophelia or myself would turn back up here to get more Infected after we lost so many down in that office. I waited to see it was someone I wouldn't mind being rid of and then I saw it was you."

"So now you're going to kill me aren't you?" Shoe said.

"Possibly."

"Then let's do this."

Shoe shoved off from the wall, pushing Vendetta across the alley. Vendetta easily stopped herself from hitting the other wall, a growl starting in her throat. Shoe leaped into the air, going to slam her heels into the vampire's face but Vendetta side-stepped the attack, wheeling around and kicking her in the head back.

The monster smacked into the brick wall, a punch making her see stars. Shoe blinked her eyes open, realizing she was on the ground with Vendetta standing over her. The vampire grabbed her and threw her out of the alley at a parked car. Shoe managed to flip in time so that she landed on her feet, leaping back at the vampire. Vendetta flipped away from the attack, landing in a crouch.

Her fangs were out now, splitting her gums. Shoe peeled her lip back to show off her own teeth. Vendetta blurred, slamming into Shoe and knocking her back into the car. Shoe snarled grabbing Vendetta's arms and throwing her beside her. They rolled against the car, scratching and kicking. The vampire's blood splattered Shoe's face, her own blood staining Vendetta's clothes.

They fell over onto the ground, still hissing and snarling, pulling at each other's hair. Then Vendetta pulled out and knife and pinned her to the ground, her eyes smoldering with hatred.

"The only reason I don't kill you now," Vendetta hissed holding the knife painfully to her throat. "Is because I still have a use for you."

"Oh yeah?" Shoe snapped back. "And what is that?"

"Tell the other's that Ophelia is going to go for the big kill tomorrow night at the office for the leaders of all the Sanctuary's secret organizations at their meeting tomorrow. Don't be late."

Before Shoe could ask why Vendetta was telling her this, the female vampire was gone.

**No one reviews anymore... :'(**


	24. Chapter 24

They arrived at the office building just as part of it burst into flames. Smoke was billowing up into the dark sky, the sun going down and streaking the horizon in shades of purple, orange and red. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery, who was reloading his gun.

The skeleton nodded. "Alright," he said. "Our objective is obvious. Get in, keep them from killing Brandon Manic, who is the target according to Ravel and also the man in charge of the organization. Capture Ophelia and Vendetta if possible, punching and hurting anyone in the way."

Valkyrie nodded and Skulduggery kicked the door in. Their group moved inside looking around for any sign of Ophelia or Vendetta. The fire was on the other end of the building and most of the people had already evacuated so that they were out of the way.

Being as quiet as possible, they made their way back into a larger, warehouse are. The ceilings were high and everything was grey and old. Stepping in, Valkyrie clicked her fingers, summoning a fireball so that she could see better; illuminating the army of Hollow Men and Infected with Vendetta standing at the head.

Something seemed different about the vampire. Like something was off. Then Valkyrie noticed the knife in Vendetta's hand.

It wasn't like the ones Valkyrie had seen her fight with. It was long, the hilt a deep black wood with a black leather grip. The blade it's self was dark and reflected the fireball's light in a way that made the edge look even more deadly. It had the regular, angular smooth edge a knife had; but on both sides were wicked looking ridges, like on a chainsaw. The very edge a dark grey instead of the almost black the rest of it had. Hilt and all, it was easily a foot long.

'No problem,' Valkyrie thought to herself. 'It's just a very big, very scary looking knife.'

Then she noticed its twin in the vampire's other hand.

'Okay, nothing to worry about. Just two very big, very scary looking knives,' she corrected.

"Ophelia told me to give you one chance to surrender," Vendetta said. "But I don't give a crap about her. Attack."

The army surged forward with a snarl, Vendetta disappearing in the crowd. Fire flared in Valkyrie and Skulduggery's hands. Looks like the fight had started.

…

Vendetta was immediately intercepted by her father, Dusk going in to grab her and slam her into a wall but she swiped her special knives making him back up.

"You caught me off guard last time," she hissed. "Now you pay."

She lunged, almost getting her in the arm but he managed to move out of the way. Vendetta continued her onslaught, Dusk barely escaping the blades. He finally got an opening, lunging forward and crashing into her.

He slammed her into a wall, sending a punch into her jaw. Hot pain shot up his side and Dusk knew that Vendetta had gotten him with one of her knives. He shifted away from the blade, punching her in the gut at the same time.

Vendetta keeled over and he punched her in the face. Two. Three. Four times. The female vampire suddenly kicked off from the wall, smacking him in the throat with her arm. She followed it up with more knife work, his blood dripping now from multiple places.

She was snarling deep in her throat, eyes smoldering. Her lip peeled back to reveal her fangs. Dusk replied likewise. Their fight continued. It was brutal and bloody, locking and counter locking.

Dusk had forgotten how much of an opponent she was. Vendetta kneed him in the gut, snapping her elbow into his face as he leaned over. She shoved him back, going to trip him but he grabbed her by the neck and threw her to the ground instead. He grabbed one of the special knives she had dropped and pressed it to her throat as she did the same to him.

The vampires stayed in the eye lock for a moment.

"What're you waiting for?" Vendetta said. "Do it. Take me out of the fight. You know that if you slit my throat it won't kill me but I will be unable to fight. At least for a while."

"If I do that," Dusk responded in a cool voice. "Then you'll do the same to me."

"Stuck then aren't we?"

"Appears so."

Then someone crashed into Dusk, knocking him over. Vendetta was up in a second, her knife going for his neck but he managed to roll out of the way just in time. He lunged to his feet, dodging that blade. Vendetta's lip was peeled back again, rage burning in her eyes.

She leaped suddenly and her boot heel connected with his skull. She flipped back, landing on her feet and went to stab him but Dusk grabbed her wrist and twisted it painfully, bringing her in and did something he never thought he would have to do. At least for a bit longer. He used her weak spot.

As he swung her around, he punched her right in the side of the head. The effect was immediate. Her eyes widen then unfocused and she stumbled around for about a minute, hands clutching at her head. Then she fell to her knees, still completely thrown off.

Dusk stepped away and turned to fight off the rest of the Hollow Men and Infected when Ophelia stepped into the room, a knife in her hand coated in scarlet.

"You've lost," she said and the fighting stopped.

Dusk saw Pleasant straightening his hat, his suit burned and rumpled. Cain had a nasty looking cut on her cheek, one of her legs seemed to be bothering her and she was leaning heavily off it. Ray-Roy was gripping his mid-section with his teeth gritted in pain while Sanguine was just getting up from the ground. Shoe was holding her head, blood dripping from her fingers.

Most of the Hollow Men were dead; about a dozen Infected left that were hissing and snarling at them. Ophelia smirked then held up the knife. "I've killed him. Now the organization has no more leaders, no more alternatives. It's dead and there's nothing you can do about it. And now that my mission is complete…."

Her eyes flickered to Vendetta, who had just gotten up, another growl beginning in the vampire's throat.

"I can kill you. Infected, seize her."

The Infected sprang into action, but to everyone's surprise they grabbed a hold of Ophelia. The necromancer's eyes widened in shock, the weapon in her hand slipping from her grasp.

"What are you doing?" she snarled. "I told you to grab Vendetta!"

Vendetta walked forward, picking up the knife Ophelia had dropped. She looked at the necromancer who glared at her.

"You did this didn't you," Ophelia hissed. "Somehow managed to override my father's orders."

"I did no such thing," Vendetta answered. "I guess the Infected, or your father, just don't like you."

Ophelia tried to struggle but couldn't break the Infected's grip. Vendetta just put away her own knives but kept out Ophelia's.

"Don't worry," the vampire said, her voice going cold. "I'm not going to kill you. Just yet." Then to the Infected. "Take her away. I'll deal with her later."

Once they had left, Vendetta turned to them. "Obviously I have other things to do right now," Vendetta growled. "So leave before I change my mind about letting you go."

She turned to leave but at the last moment she caught Dusk's eye. The message was clear. He was going to pay for what he had done.

**Please review and tell me what you think! There will probably only be two more chapters left until this one is over so thank for baring with me so long, especially those who have been with me since the beginning. Seriously, you guys rock. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

The group re-emerged into the morning sunlight, Valkyrie wincing as her leg touched the ground again. She had broken her ankle during the scuffle and it hurt like heck. Skulduggery was fine mostly, except for his suit which she could hear him complaining about quietly. Ray-Roy and Sanguine were in great spirits, like that was new, joking with each other about what they had done during the fight. Shoe and Dusk were the only ones staying quiet, Shoe sticking close to Ray-Roy like always. Dusk seemed to be in thought.

Probably thinking about the fight he had with his daughter, Valkyrie guessed. She hadn't seen the entire thing but she had caught glimpses and from what she had seen she knew that it had been a rough battle.

Skulduggery stopped at the road and called a cab, which drove the odd group back to their safe house where they all got cleaned up and fixed their wounds. Valkyrie was the last one to shower, yelling at the others from the bathroom because they had used up all the hot water. She took an agonizingly cold shower then got dressed and limped out and more-so fell onto the couch instead of sitting. Ray-Roy was on the floor with Show while Sanguine reclined on the armchair. Skulduggery was in the kitchen and Dusk was next to Valkyrie on the couch.

None of them spoke, all too tired or worn out. The Valkyrie spoke.

"You know," she began making them all look over at her. "We never did get revenge on Skulduggery for what he did to us during our game…"

….

Later that day, the group had gone back to the Sanctuary to give the Elders a quick review of what had happened. Dusk, Sanguine and Ray-Roy normally would have left as soon as possible to go get their own payment since it turns out that Skulduggery had called Brandon Manic ahead of time and the person Ophelia had killed was actually a guard. But they wanted to see their plan in action.

Once they were all in the throne room, Ravel had a flat screen TV turned on as he explained that they had a video conference with the Supreme Council soon. Skulduggery gave them a quick explanation about what happened, adding that Ophelia and Vendetta's location were still unknown.

"But we'll find them," the skeleton said. "Eventually."

The Elders were pleased with that and Valkyrie wasted sometime by complaining about Nye.

"Seriously," she said. "It's creepy. Extremely creepy."

"But it does good work," Mist put in. "So you should not be complaining since it has saved your life on many occasions."

"Doesn't mean it isn't creepy," Valkyrie said.

"So true," Ghastly murmured, reading his newspaper. "So true."

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a 'ding' from the TV.

"Ah," Ravel said. "Our buddies from the Supreme Council must be calling us."

Tipstaff came forward. "Would you like to except their request?"

"Yes," Mist replied evenly.

Tipstaff bowed and moved to accept the video conference. As soon as he clicked the button, instead of the Supreme Council leaders' faces, it was the video Valkyrie had recorded earlier of Skulduggery dancing around with a plastic skeleton to One Direction.

The show was met by complete and stunned silence, than crazed laughter from everyone except Mist.

Valkyrie was grinning broadly at Skulduggery, who was looking both shocked and embarrassed. "My class was wondering where Mr. Higgle-Bockle went. I had a feeling it was you since it disappeared right after that Parent-Teacher night at my school and I had you fake being a relative so that my parents wouldn't know I failed my History exam. Just didn't expect you to use it like this."

Skulduggery was freaking out now and trying to get rid of the video on the screen, finally resorting to ripping the TV off the wall and smashing it to bits.

"Ah crap," Ravel said getting control of himself. "Now how are we going to conference the Supreme Council?"

"Don't worry," Valkyrie said. "That video also streamed live to them as well so they should be kept busy at least for a few minutes."

"Skulduggery," Ghastly choked out. "Why are you dancing with a plastic skeleton from Valkyrie's science classroom? Are you really that lonely?"

Skulduggery stormed out of the room as Valkyrie called after him: "This is what happens when you mess with us!"

Once everyone had calmed down, Sanguine, Ray-Roy and Dusk left the Sanctuary to go do what they needed to do. Valkyrie went to go get something to eat while the Elders got their video conference back under control.

'Yep,' Valkyrie thought to herself happily as she munched on potato chips and listened to Skulduggery venting in the room next door. 'I always knew those camera would come in handy one day.'

**I wanted to get thisone up last night but my homework got n the way so sorry for the wait. :/**

**Anyways, yes. Next chapter will be the last one for this story, where what happened to Vendetta and Ophelia will be revealed.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of all this! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Ophelia woke up strapped to a table in a dark room, the darkness being chased away only by the light of the dim bulb. Movement caught her eye and she turned her head to see Vendetta walk over. Ophelia smiled slightly.

"Ironic isn't it?"

Vendetta didn't say anything, just moved silently to stand next to the table. The way she moved, like a predator. Like a hungry animal who has its kill cornered. Enjoying every moment of watching the seconds tick by of their prey's life. Ophelia felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up as she met the female vampire's eyes.

"So this is how it ends," Ophelia murmured. "For some reason I always imagined my death to have something to do with fire. Don't know why."

"I warned you."

Ophelia looked at her.

"I warned you," Vendetta said again. "But you didn't listen. You're not the only one with a grudge and it's time for me to end mine."

Ophelia frowned. "I thought the insults didn't bother you."

"They don't. But I still take it personally and anything that has hurt or badly affected me has to go. You should feel honored. I rarely do this."

"You mean tie your victims down."

"Exactly."

Vendetta turned towards a table covered in all sorts of knives and daggers, the blades newly sharpened and glinting in the dim light. Ophelia felt dread well up inside of her as she looked over the instruments. Her eyes flickered to Vendetta, who was picking one of knives up, examining it in the light.

"How'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Vendetta asked.

"Get in. I tried so many times. It couldn't be skill; I'm just as trained as you. So how did you manage to get in?"

"I lack something you have."

"And what is that?"

Vendetta put the knife down and moved to the next. "_Feelings_."

"What?"

"Do you know," Vendetta said slowly. "What it's like not to be able to feel anything? Nothing at all? To watch others around you laugh and smile and cry; be happy and sad while all you can think about is how they are capable of such things?"

"That's impossible. Everyone has feelings."

Suddenly Vendetta was leaning over her, one hand pressed flat on the table above Ophelia's head, their faces only a few centimeters apart. "Look at me," Vendetta's voice was devoid of anything. "And tell me you see something."

Ophelia forced herself to meet the vampire's eyes, fear creeping up her spine. Nothing. That was all Ophelia could see. No matter how hard she looked there was nothing. No feelings or emotions flickering in the blue gaze. Just emptiness.

"Emotions are an alien concept to me," Vendetta said softly. "I don't understand them and I know I never will. You never got in because you can_ feel_."

"How did you get this way?" Ophelia asked.

"I was born a sociopath. That is what a person without feelings is called. But it took years to reach what I am now."

"But what caused it? Whatever it is?"

Vendetta hesitated. "Many things had happened to me but a big one was that I was institutionalized and experimented on. Things like electrotherapy and hydrotherapy were common among those techniques. Remember this is back when these things were just starting so they were more torturous when that happened. I guess you can say that was where my sanity finally snapped. I still have a bit left, but it is only just enough to control me."

Ophelia went quiet.

"You asked me if I had changed at all," Vendetta continued. "I think this answers your question."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ophelia said. "I know I asked, but before you seemed so… paranoid."

"I'm going to kill you any way so I decided to amuse you. I've learned that the longer someone waits for the inevitable the more fear they have. And that only makes the blood taste sweeter."

Ophelia swallowed. She didn't like this side of Vendetta.

"When I kill," Vendetta said. "When I… let myself go. When I get in that zone. Is_ nothing_ compared to the real me. To what I am_ capable_ of."

"Do you feel?" Ophelia really needed to drink something. "Anything."

Now she saw something, something dark flickering in those blue eyes. Hunger? Excitement? Ophelia couldn't tell but she knew that it terrified her.

"When I'm killing," Vendetta murmured. "That is the only time I feel anything. I feel… _alive_ for once. There is something inside of me Ophelia. Something that awakens and takes over. I love letting it take over. I don't even need to do anything. Just watch it. I don't know how to describe what it's like. Amazing. Incredible. Like a dream. I know that there is something dark in me. And I don't ever want to get rid of it. I scare people. I know I do. When I show what I really am, all I see in their eyes is fear. Terror that they're going to be next."

"What about children?" Ophelia asked. "Do you hurt children too?"

"Killing children," Vendetta said. "Is sick. People that target children are sick. It shows absolutely nothing except that they aren't strong enough to beat someone their own size."

Vendetta examined Ophelia for a few moments. "Why do you kill Ophelia? You aren't like me. You don't have a need or a thirst like I do."

"I'm not sure," Ophelia's tongue was heavy in her mouth.

"I think I know why," Vendetta continued. "You just want to prove to others that you're strong like them."

The vampire cocked her head slightly. "It wasn't even your choice to go to that school was it?"

"My father only wanted to protect me," Ophelia responded. "He was just beginning to build his pack. He was making a lot of enemies and he didn't have time to teach me how to defend myself himself."

"So he sent you hundreds of miles away to a place you had never even seen," Vendetta said. "Just to get you out of the way."

Ophelia felt a spark of anger and she glared. "He cared about me," she snarled. "He did what was best."

"He abandoned you."

"He did no such thing."

Vendetta leaned in closer. "Moloch didn't want you around because taking care of a little girl would get in the way of his image," Vendetta snapped. "He got rid of you at that school and didn't even try to contact you for hundreds of years. Only when you forced yourself on him by coming back was when he finally began to pay attention. But having a daughter, once again, would only get in the way more. So when you put in that request for Infected he sent them like you asked, but he gave them the order where when you tell them to seize me so that you can kill me they would instead turn on you."

"Why would he do this?" Ophelia snapped.

"Because he didn't want the other vampires to know he was the one who helped orchestrate the death of one of their own. You know the code I'm sure. Vampires cannot kill one of our own kind. I am a strong believer in that, just like my father. Moloch isn't stupid, he knew that if he let you kill me and other vampires tied him to the crime he would be outcast. Hunted down by his former friends and forced to live on the edges of society."

"You're lying," Ophelia hissed. "You're just trying to scare me. You're just messing with me."

The cold edge of a blade dug into Ophelia's neck and the necromancer looked into the vampire's eyes once again. That cold, darkness lurking in their depths.

"I don't joke around."

Vendetta straightened up and moved back to the table. "And you were right Ophelia," she said. "The fun is only just starting."

**Okay, just going to do a quick 'thank you' to all you amazing people (guests and fanfiction site members) who have done so much to support me during this! You guys are all just awesome and amazing and I'm so glad you enjoy my characters so much. I know people don't usually like OCs so I was extremely happy to see that you guys liked Vendetta and Ray-Roy and all of those guys so so much.**

**I have also posted the first chapter for the next story with these characters and guess who's in trouble this time. That's right. Ray-Roy. In this one, some of his past is revealed and what caused to make him what he is.**

**And I am aware that Ray-Roy and Vendetta's relationship is developing slowly, but in the next two stories they do get a lot closer then when they had started out.**

**And one more thing, my amazing buddy, MJEG helped me with the great idea that Moloch betrays his daughter. I was really stuck on that and they helped me out so much, I'm really grateful for that. ****J**

**So once again, thanks to everyone and please review (my goal is fifty reviews) and check out the latest story 'Lost Memories!' ****J**


End file.
